What They Don't Know
by BenedictMartinSherlockJohn
Summary: Emily wasn't sure what she was going to get into when she met Sherlock Holmes. She knew what he was capable of. She's read John's blog entries. And of course, there's his brother, Mycroft, who's told her more than plenty about the Consulting Detective. In fact, he's told her a lot. The only thing he didn't do was introduce him to her. And it makes her wonder: why?
1. 1: Unofficial Partner

A/N: I really don't know what to say besides that this is my first story and I hope whoever decides to read it enjoys it. I am simply doing this for fun.

I, however, do not own Sherlock or any of the characters from Sherlock. Those rights go to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Mark Gatiss, and Steven Moffat.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Five Years Ago)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a café enjoying my coffee and reading the newspaper.

This was me enjoying my day off. The sun outside was being blocked by clouds.

I folded up my newspaper, setting it down on the table soon after, and looked out the window at the people walking by. None of them aware they were being watched by me.

Suddenly, it began to rain. People without umbrellas began searching for cover.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. How could they be scared of a little rain? It's not like it was going to do to them what it did to the wicked witch.

Just then, a black van caught my eye.

I watched it as it pulled up on the side of the road across from where I was.

Once it was parked, the man behind the wheel picked up a magazine and began to read it.

"Would you like anything else, Miss?" I heard the waitress ask me.

"More coffee, actually." I said, keeping my eye on the van. "Thank you."

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Two Hours Later)

Two hours later, I was still watching the black van across the street from the café. And it was still raining outside. Except now it was heavy rain.

I was beginning to wonder if I was being suspicious over nothing, when I saw the driver suddenly perk up and his mouth move. Clearly talking to someone in the van with him.

I followed the driver's line of sight to see a man under his umbrella walking down the sidewalk toward the van.

I suddenly got a very bad feeling.

I jumped up, paid for my coffee, and bolted out the door.

However, once I was outside, that's when the men from the van got out of it, and grabbed the man.

I ran toward the van. But before I could reach it, it began to squeal away.

I took my gun out and fired at it.

But my attempt to stop the van didn't work. And it turned out of sight.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Present Day)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"Ah, Emily!" Mycroft said, as soon as I walked into his office. "Back from Holiday, I see."

"That I am." I said, walking over to a chair and sitting down in front of his desk.

"How was Monte Carlo?" He asked.

"Nice." I said, smiling. Unaffected by him knowing where I had gone.

I knew what he could do. Both by himself, and with the help of his job. So, him knowing where I was for the past week, didn't

surprise me in the slightest.

Plus, I considered Mycroft a friend. And I think he considers me as a friend as well. Otherwise, I don't think he would let me get away with certain things, or told me so much about himself.

"I'm glad you had a great time." Mycroft said, a slight smile coming to his face.

"No you're not." I said.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're glad I'm back so I can help you with your next assignment." I said as a fact. "What did you do for the past week without me?"

Mycroft smiled more.

"I'm beginning to think you spend too much time with me." He said.

"Well, I am as you put it, your _unofficial_ partner." I said.

"True." Mycroft said.

"Some would even say, your very own _handler_." I said, teasingly.

Mycroft scowled and rolled his eyes.

"The assignment you say I need your help on, is not an assignment exactly." He said. Ignoring what I said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Mummy's birthday is in three days." Mycroft said.

"And you haven't gotten her a gift _yet_?!" I said. "I told you before I left. I _reminded _you. I even told your secretary out there to remind you. How could you forget something like this?"

"It sort of slipped my mind while I tried to keep England afloat." He said, his voice expressing a hint of anger in it. Basically telling me to 'back off' in between the lines.

Anyone else would have backed off and changed the subject.

But I wasn't anyone else.

There was a reason why people had said to me, without him knowing, that I was Mycroft's John Watson.

"Don't make excuses." I said. "She's your mother. You should have gotten her a gift ages ago and you know it."

It was silent then, as we stared at each other.

"…Are you still going to go get a gift for me to give to her?" Mycroft asked, a bit of uncertainty coming through.

"…Fine." I said, giving in. "But only because she loved the last gift I picked out."

"Thank you, Emily." He said, sounding sincere. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with my brother."

"Does he know about it?" I asked, as we both stood up.

Mycroft just smiled at me.

"I'll escort you out." Mycroft said.

"I'm not meeting him again, huh?" I asked, as we both headed toward the door.

"Not today, no." He said.

"Can I ask why?" I asked.

"I just don't think he's ready to meet you." Mycroft said, clearly avoiding answering the question.

"….Ok." I said.

"Emily," He said, making me face him. "You will meet him. Just not-"

"Any time soon." I said.

"…..Yes. That sounds right." Mycroft said.

Then, he opened the door and held it open for me.

"Right." I said.

Then, I walked out of his office. Mycroft following me.


	2. 2: The Respect Of My Brother

(221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

I was playing my violin.

And thinking, of course, as I looked out the window of my flat in Baker Street.

John was sitting in his chair behind me. Typing along on his laptop and sipping his afternoon tea.

I was slowly getting bored out of my mind, as seconds went by and there was no call or text from Lestrade about a new case.

"You know," I heard John begin, breaking a long silence. "You could always do that Bakery robbery case."

"Boring." I said, as I slid the bow over the violin in a quick stroke. "The cashier did it. Not really challenging and lower than a five. A waste of time."

"…Ok." I heard John say. "What about-"

"The asker did it himself." I said, knowing what he was going to ask next. "At least a three, and even more of a waste of time than the last one."

"…I'm not even going to ask how you knew which one I was referring to." I heard John say, as I begin to play the violin again.

As I continued to play, I saw a black car pull up outside of Baker Street.

Then, I saw Mycroft get out of the car with his bloody umbrella.

I stopped playing the violin. An annoyed sigh escaping me.

I then placed my violin down along with its bow and walked over to the couch. Laying down on it and putting my hands together under my chin. Getting into my thinking pose as I closed my eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, if I lie here long enough, I will turn invisible and Mycroft won't see me, I thought.

Impossible. Thinking that it could possibly happen for even a second is unrealistic.

A couple seconds went by in silence. Except for the taping of John's fingers dancing along his laptop. Writing on his blog, no doubt.

I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs heading toward the open door to the flat.

Once the footsteps stopped, I heard Mycroft say:

"Well, you look hard at work."

"Piss off, Mycroft." I said calmly.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" I heard Mycroft ask.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not doing it." I said.

"Now, Sherlock, is that anyway to be?" I heard Mycroft ask.

I opened my eyes with a huff.

Then, I sat up, putting my feet on the floor as I did, and looked at my irritating brother.

"For the past week you have been on my case to do whatever it is you want me to do for you, one time even trying to shove it down my throat, so why aren't you doing so today?" I asked.

Then, I saw it.

"Oh." I said, as realization hit me. "Whoever went on vacation is back and is able to help you with whatever else you need, so you don't need my help for that particular thing anymore. Who is this person you seem to be so _fond_ of, by the way?"

"Won't you at least _consider_ taking this case?" Mycroft asked. Ignoring my question.

No surprise there.

"No." I said. Letting my tone of voice let him know it was my final decision.

"Fine." He said. Then, he looked at John who has been silent this whole time, and pretending to be engrossed in whatever was on his lap. "Good to see you again, John."

"You too, Mycroft." John said politely, as he looked at Mycroft with a slight smile.

"Good day, Sherlock." Mycroft said. "You know my number if you change your mind."

Then, Mycroft left the flat.

"Hmm." I said, putting my hands together once again underneath my chin.

Moments later, I heard the front door to Baker Street close. Indicating Mycroft was gone.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the case?" I heard John ask. "We could use the money."

"No." I said. "It's a waste of time. Now shut up. I'm thinking."

"Of what?" I heard John ask.

I sighed, and looked at him.

"I'm trying to figure out who has gotten the respect of my brother and why." I said. "I've been trying to figure out who it is for years…..It's not like him to hold someone with so much regard."

"Are you talking about him or you?" John asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Then, I stood up, and walked over to the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" I heard John ask, as I put my coat on.

"For a walk." I said, putting on my scarf also. "You're welcome to join me, if you wish."

"I'll pass." John said, as I looked at him. "I need to finish up this blog."

"Suit yourself." I said.

Then, I walked out of the flat, down the stairs, and out of Baker Street.


	3. 3: There's No Need For Formalities

(In a store)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was in a store looking at some mugs, debating on whether to get that for Mycroft's mother, when my mobile began to ring.

I took my mobile out and answered it.

"Grant." I said.

"Emily," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Mycroft," I said.

"She won't want that." Mycroft said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The mug you're looking at." He said. "Mummy already got one for Christmas three years ago."

"Would you like to come and get a gift for her?" I asked. "If so, by all means."

"I was just helping." Mycroft said. "No need to be testy."

"I'm not being testy." I said, as I began to walk away from the mugs. "How was your meeting with Sherlock?"

"Pleasant." He said.

"Pleasant good or pleasant bad?" I asked.

"Good." Mycroft said. "He didn't throw something at my head this time."

"Well, maybe if you asked him for things _nicer_, he wouldn't throw things at you." I said.

"Are you saying you're on his side?" He asked.

"No." I said. "I'm just saying I can see why he would want to throw something at you."

I then looked at one of the security cameras in the store and smiled.

"Funny." Mycroft said, not sounding amused. "Anyway, I need you to hurry and find a gift and come straight back. I have a new assignment for you. A _real_ assignment this time."

"Oh goody." I said. "I'll be there as soon as I can. In the meantime, stop tapping into the security cameras here. It's a bit unnerving knowing you're watching me."

Mycroft laughed.

"Fine." He said.

Then, he hung up.

I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket, as I reached some wind chimes.

I looked at each wind chime, studying them, and wondering if that would be a good gift for Mycroft's mother. A woman I only met once or twice.

Seconds passed in silence as I looked at the wind chimes.

"Have you even met her?" I heard a voice ask suddenly.

I looked beside me and saw a man standing next to me, looking at the wind chimes.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"The woman." He explained. "The one you're getting the gift for. Have you even met her?"

"Yes, actually, I have." I said, defensively. "Once or twice."

"And yet you're getting her a gift." He said, looking at me. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Oh!" He said, his eyes lighting up. "It's your boyfriends mother and you feel obligated to get a gift."

I laughed.

"Oh, God, no!" I said. "She's DEFINITELY not my boyfriend's mother. And he's DEFINITELY NOT my boyfriend."

"But you have gotten this woman a gift before." He said, as a fact. "But why when you hardly know her?...Unless, someone asked you to get a gift for her either because they were too lazy, too busy, or just simply forgot to get her a gift. More than likely, your boss."

"Yeah, that's it." I said.

The man looked at me with narrow eyes.

"You're also not surprised by the way I'm acting or how I knew that…..Why?" He asked. "Do you happen to know who I am? No. You don't. Then why?"

"….Let's just say, I'm used to it." I said.

He continued to stare at me.

And the way he was looking at me, reminded me so much of when Mycroft was deducing someone.

"So," I began, looking at the wind chimes. "Do you think getting a wind chime would be a good idea?"

"You're an only child." I heard him say suddenly.

I looked at him.

"You're originally from a town outside of London." He continued. "Your mother raised you, but your father was nowhere to be found. Your mother didn't even say a single word about him so you don't even know who he was or what he was like. However, you had a normal upbringing, and are very close to your cousin, who, you grew up with and consider as a sister. You love books, and passed college with A's crossing the board. In the field of Medicine. But not as a nurse. Which means you're a doctor. You also just got back from vacation….Nice or Monte Carlo?"

I smiled, as Deja vu entered my head.

"That's impressive." I said. "…..Monte Carlo."

He smiled a smug smile.

Unfortunately, he was missing one small detail….Or two.

I wasn't a doctor.

I did study and graduated in the field of medicine, but I also studied in other things, and didn't become a doctor. Not _legally_ anyway.

Another had to do with my cousin.

But he didn't need to know that.

"I'm Emily." I said, holding my hand out to him.

He looked down at my hand, then he looked back at me.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said, taking my hand and shaking it.

My heart stopped for a split second before going back to its normal beat.

Sherlock Holmes.

He's Sherlock Holmes.

I just met Mycroft's brother.

Well, I guess that's what happens when he keeps putting it off like he has been.

I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes." I said.

"Sherlock." Sherlock said, as our hands retreated. "Please, call me Sherlock. There's no need for formalities."

"Ok." I said. "Sherlock. Are you here for a gift too?"

"Yes." He said, looking at the wind chimes. "If I don't get a gift, I'll never hear the end of it. Despite how pointless I think it is."

"For your mum?" I asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said, looking at me with questions in his eyes. "How did you know that?"

"Well, mum's never let you hear the end of things." I said.

"Hm." He said, studying me once more, before looking back at the wind chimes. "Yes. That's true….To answer your question, wind chimes will work. I haven't met a mother yet who doesn't love wind chimes. But I'm sure you already knew that."

I smiled a little as I looked at the wind chimes.

"Which one do you reckon I should get?" I asked.

"It all depends on her taste." I heard Sherlock say. "But since you only met the woman twice and more than likely got little to no detail on her, you will have to take your best guess. Personally, if I was you, I would go for the one that has the sun with five chimes around it."

"Would you get your mum that?" I asked, looking at him.

"I would." Sherlock said, still looking at the wind chimes. "But not this year. This year, I have something more…different in mind."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I contacted a flower store near her home." He said, looking at me. "She's getting flowers, a card, and whatever I find here."

"Well, coming from you, it's definitely something." I said.

Sherlock stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"John said the exact same thing to me earlier." Sherlock said.

"Your flat mate, John Watson?" I asked. "Well, that's odd."

"Indeed." He said. "…You read John's blog. You find it amusing."

"I do." I admitted.

"Well, at least someone does." Sherlock said.

"You don't like it?" I asked.

"It's a ridiculous waste of time." He said. "But he seems to enjoy it."

I smiled a little and looked at the sun wind chime and picked it up carefully.

"I have to get going." I said, looking at him once again. "Thank you for your help."

I then began to walk toward a cash register.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

"Oh, Mummy will love this." Mycroft said, as he examined the wind chime in his hand.

I was back in Mycroft's office.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said, smiling a little.

It was silent then as he looked at the wind chime.

Well, if I'm going to tell him I met Sherlock, it's now or never.

"Mycroft," I began.

"Thank you for getting this, Emily." He said, putting the wind chime back in the box it was in. "I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I said. "But, Mycroft, there's something-"

"Now, your assignment." Mycroft said, cutting me off.

Then, he picked up a folder that was on his desk and held it out to me.

I took it, opened it, and began to read it.

"…..Am I reading this correctly?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard Mycroft say.

"It says I have to steal-" I began.

"A file from Germany. Yes." I heard Mycroft say.

I looked up at him.

"It says I have to go to the Germany Ambassadors house." I said.

"He's the only one with the file." Mycroft said. "Plus, he's not suppose to have it anyway. So don't worry about it getting reported because it won't."

I looked back down at the file.

"I know you want to." I heard Mycroft say. "Just accept it already."

I looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face.

"Ok." I said, smiling a little back at him. "You got me. I'll do it. I always wanted to see the Germany Ambassadors house anyway."

"Then we shall not waste any time." Mycroft said, grabbing his umbrella.

Then we began to head toward the door.

"Oh, was there something you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh, um," I began. "….No."

"Are you sure?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes." I said. "It was nothing."

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

I plucked another note out of the violin.

I was sitting in my chair in my flat, thinking about the woman I met today, who's name was Emily, and how she wasn't surprised in the slightest about me deducing her.

_"__You're also not surprised by the way I'm acting or how I knew that…..Why?" I asked. "Do you happen to know who I am?" I read her quickly. "No. You don't. Then why?"_

I plucked another note out of the violin.

_"…__.Let's just say, I'm used to it." She said._

I plucked the violin once again.

Her reaction wasn't one I expected. Then again, I didn't expect John to say it was amazing when I deduced him either.

But there was something different about her.

Unlike when I met John, she had said she was _used_ to it. Indicating she knew someone who did the exact same thing I had done to her.

With John, however, he wasn't used to it until about a day or two later after we were _actually_ in the same room for longer than two minutes.

Now, John is used to it, and is sometimes annoyed by it, yet still amazed nonetheless.

He also said its _offensive_ to some people.

I still don't see how that can be.

But Emily, this woman…Despite her being a doctor, I knew there was more to her than she was willing to play off.

I just couldn't figure out what.

And then there's the person she knows who does what I do. Deducing, that is.

Who was that person?

From what I gathered from our meeting, whoever this individual was, she was close to them.

First, though, I must find out more about her. She was obviously the key to get to the one who caused her to be used to being deduced.

"John," I said, suddenly. My eyes focusing on my flat mate who was sitting on the couch.

He was eating his dinner, as he watched one of his boring programs on the telly.

"Yeah?" John asked, not even glancing at me.

"How many people at your clinic have the first name Emily?" I asked.

John stared at the telly, blinking rapidly for a couple seconds, before looking up at me in surprise.

"…Why are you asking that question?" He asked. Curiosity leaking through his words.

"Because I need to know." I said.

"You normally don't want to talk about my work." John said. "Let alone want to hear about my colleagues. Why the sudden interest?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Will you just answer the question?" I asked. "It's crucial."

John sighed as he hesitated. Then, I saw he was beginning to think.

"…..Probably five?" John said, sounding unsure. "I haven't really noticed. Why are you asking?"

I studied him for a moment, coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to let this go.

"Because, I met a doctor today named Emily." I began to explain.

"You were at the hospital?" He asked confused.

"No." I said. "I was looking for _that_," I then waved my hand carelessly over to the now wrapped gift I found for my mother that was currently on the floor by the coat rack. "When I met her."

"Ok." John said, slowly. Clearly confused. "And why are you concerned about her?"

"I'm not concerned. I'm intrigued." I told him. John was about to ask something, but before he could, I quickly said: "Not about her. Don't be ridiculous, John. You know me, I'm married to my work."

"Then, why?" He asked. "What is it about this woman you find intriguing?"

"It's not her." I said. "It's what she told me."

John continued to look at me confused. But despite that, I could clearly tell he wanted to know what she said.

"I deduced her." I began.

"Is that suppose to shock me?" John asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"When I deduced her, she said it was impressive." I said, ignoring his comment completely. "But she also wasn't surprised by it."

"…Wait," He began, turning the telly off, and sitting more on the edge of the couch as he did. "You went all bloody Sherlock on her and she wasn't even _surprised_?"

"Not even a little." I said.

John, now shocked, sat his plate down on the coffee table as he thought through what I said.

"How the hell is that possible?" John asked.

"It's not." I said, laying my violin down on the floor beside the chair, and standing up. Beginning to pace soon after. "At first, I thought she may know who I was. However, that wasn't the case. When I questioned her, she said, she was _used_ to it."

"So, the reason why she wasn't surprised was because she knows someone who can deduce like you." I heard John say.

"Exactly." I said. "I want to know who this individual is. I want to meet him or her. And the only way of going about that, is getting into contact with her again. Which is where you come in, obviously. I don't think I need to tell you that."

"Whoa, wait!" I heard John say.

I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"There's no way you're coming to the clinic, Sherlock." John said, seriously. "Not after last time."

"But I apologized." I said, not seeing his reasoning.

"No." He said.

I studied him for a moment, and sighed. Deducing he wasn't going to change his mind on the matter.

At least, not at this point in time.

"Fine." I said. "Then I'm going to have to go another way about it. How many Emily's at your clinic is single?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" John asked.

"Well, if you _insist_ I don't go _to_ the clinic, then the clinic must be _brought _to me." I said.

"Sherlock, I'm not going to just _date_ someone so that you can see if it's the one you're looking for." He said.

"…..You already had a one night stand with one of them, two dates with two of them, and only went out a week with another." I said.

John looked at me as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No wonder you don't want to do it." I said. "Especially since the one night stand is a bit obsessed with you."

"Will you stop." John said. "I told you, I'm not doing it. And you can't make me change my mind about that, or about you coming to the clinic with me tomorrow."

Then, John picked up his plate, got up, and headed toward the kitchen.

Suddenly, another idea came to me.

"What if I told you there was a way I could get what I want, without you having to even speak to them and me not even going to the clinic at all?" I asked, as I turned around to face him.

John rinsed his plate before putting it in the dish pan. Then, he looked at me.

"I may regret this, but, go on." He said.

"It's simple." I said. "Just take a photo of them with your phone and send it to me. I'll be able to tell if it's the woman I met today."

John stared at me. But I knew he was thinking it over.

"If I do that," John began. "You won't come to the clinic?"

"Not until you are ready to have me back." I assured him.

John continued to think it over for a moment.

"Fine. I'll do it." He said.

"Thank you, John." I said. "I truly appreciate it."

"Finding out this woman's friend is very important to you, isn't it?" I heard John ask, as I walked over to the couch.

"You have no idea, John." I said, lying down on the couch and getting into my thinking pose. "It's enough knowing Mycroft can do what I do, but knowing there's someone else out there who can, is quite intriguing and makes me want to know more. It's not every day you meet someone who can do the same thing you do. Especially since the thing I do is a rare quality indeed."

"….That's one word for it." I heard John mumble.

If he said anything else though, I wouldn't know. I took that moment to enter my mind palace.


	4. 4: Good Day, Detective Inspector

(The Next Day)

(221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

_Remind me again why I decided to do this for you – JW_

I was in the kitchen part of the flat doing one of my experiments when John texted me that.

_Oh please, John, we both know why you decided to do this_ - I wrote back.

Not even two seconds went by when I got another text.

_I feel like a bloody stalker – JW_

Then, I got another.

_Remind me – JW_

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Because you are almost just as curious as I am as to who this woman's friend is. Plus you want to make sure it's not your obsessive one night stand. Which is why you're looking for her first. Shouldn't be too hard. If I'm right, she's probably following you._

_That's not funny, Sherlock – JW_

_Who said anything about funny? I was being serious._

_Of course you were – JW_

_If you don't believe me, turn around right now. I guarantee you she'll pretend to look at a folder or take an interest in that awful excuse of wall color._

I sat my mobile down and looked back into my microscope as I waited for John's next text.

A minute later, I heard my mobile chime.

I looked away from my experiment, grabbed my mobile and opened the text.

It was a picture of a woman smiling brightly.

The one obsessed with John, I quickly figured out.

But not the one I'm looking for.

John should be relieved.

_It's not her. By the way, what did she pretend to look at?_

I got an instant reply.

_Folders – JW_

I grinned.

_Explain again why you're still working there?_

_She's harmless – JW_

_But you're afraid of her._

_Again, she's harmless – JW_

_Doesn't hide the fact you're afraid of her._

_Then find me another job and maybe I will leave – JW_

Before I could reply, I got another text.

_A job that pays that is – JW_

_Are you insisting I look for a job for you?_

The reply was instant.

_No! I'll look for it myself. Just don't use the newspaper for anything – JW_

I looked around at the table.

I was currently using this morning's paper for my experiment.

_Done _– I wrote to John.

Then, I got up and headed toward the door.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Outside New Scotland Yard)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"Ok, ok, ok, ok." I muttered to myself, taking a deep breath soon after, as I stared at New Scotland Yard.

This assignment was simple. I was suppose to get a piece of mail that had a hard drive in it from Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade.

Mycroft gave me this assignment shortly after I got the file from the Germany Ambassadors house.

And right now, I couldn't help but want to do that all over again then go in the police station.

_"__And, why can't you get this yourself?" I asked. "You have access to everything. Why can't you just hack into their server?"_

_"__Because my dear Emily, Detective Inspector Lestrade does not have this on his computer." Mycroft said. "It was mailed to him by one of our own who is currently in Russia. He was being careful."_

_"__And what makes you think Lestrade hasn't opened it yet?" I asked._

_"__Because I just received word from a very reliable source that he hasn't looked at his mail as of late and it's just piling on his desk." He said. "What you're looking for is a tan envelope with the name George Hill."_

_I crossed my arms and sighed._

_Mycroft looked at me._

_"__Emily, even though I may not know exactly why you don't want to see the Detective Inspector, I assure you if there was anyone else more qualified to do this, I would go to them instead." Mycroft said._

_"__No you wouldn't." I said. "And you didn't, because out of everyone here, I'm the only one you trust."_

_"__Not to mention the only one I find qualified with almost everything." He said, giving me a small smile. "I also told our man I would have the best get it. And if I'm not mistaken, which I know I'm not, you are the best."_

I took a deep breath and let it out. Making sure my wig and glasses I was using for a disguise were well in place for the fiftieth time.

It's now or never, I thought.

I straightened so that I looked more confident than I felt at the moment, as I ran through what my plan was.

Then, I walked toward the building.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

As I entered the floor that D.I. Lestrade's office was, I couldn't help but remember the last time I was here and the first, yet, last time I saw Greg Lestrade.

_"__I'm telling you Detective Inspector," I said. "I'm not the one you should be after."_

_"__Oh really?" Lestrade said, angrily. "Then, who is it I'm suppose to be after? You were the one who was _shooting_ at a bloody _van_!"_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"__Please tell me how you're a Detective, because you're quite horrible at detecting!" I snapped at him. "Did that Sergeant of yours NOT see the men from the van grab a guy off the street before I came into the picture?"_

_Lestrade stared at me for a moment, then, he walked over to the interrogation table and placed an evidence bag with my gun in it on the table in front of me._

_"__I can charge you with aggravated assault, public endangerment, and using an unregistered weapon." He said. _

_"__Go ahead." I said, challenging him. "But I'm sure you can't do anything unless you know my name. And, oh, that's right, you don't know that."_

_Lestrade narrowed his eyes at me._

_"__So, unless you know my name and plan on charging me with anything you said, you can't keep me here." I said. "Now un-cuff me."_

_Lestrade let out a tired laugh._

_"__Yeah, about that," Lestrade began. "Not going to happen. I'm going to keep you here until I find out who you are."_

_"__Lestrade!" I snapped angrily at him as he headed toward the door. "If you leave me in here, and that guy ends up dead, it will be on your head!"_

_Lestrade stopped walking and turned to face me._

_"__Look at the security camera's if you don't believe me." I said._

_"__I did." He said. "And it only showed you shooting at a van."_

_I sighed._

_"__Let me know when you want to cooperate." Lestrade said._

_Then, Lestrade left the room._

"Hello, can I help you?" I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw a woman looking at me. I instantly recognized her as Sally Donovan. One of Lestrade's team.

She was the one who arrested me.

_I took my gun out and fired at it._

_But my attempt to stop the van didn't work. And it turned out of sight._

_"__Damn it!" I muttered angrily, putting my gun down._

_"__Freeze!" I heard a voice say behind me. _

_Oh you got to be kidding me! I thought._

_"__Turn around with your hands up." I heard the voice say._

_I put my hands up and slowly turned around to face a woman._

_"__Drop it." She said._

_Knowing I wasn't going to be able to get out of this, I slowly put my gun down._

_The woman walked until she was behind me._

_"__I'm Sergeant Sally Donovan." I heard her say as she began to handcuff me. "And you're under arrest."_

"Hi, I'm Liza Foreman." I said, smiling politely at her. "I'm looking for a…..Oh darn, what was his name?...It started with an L…."

"Detective Inspector Lestrade?" Donovan asked.

"Yes! Him." I said. "I was told to come here for a job interview. Can you please direct me to where his office is?"

"Oh! Sure." She said. "I'll lead you right to it. I'm Sally Donovan by the way."

"Lovely to meet you." I said, as I followed her to Lestrade's office.

Once we reached Lestrade's office, Donovan turned to me and said:

"Go on in. I'll see where he's gone off to."

"Alright. Thank you." I said.

I then went inside as Donovan went on the hunt for Lestrade.

As I walked toward Lestrade's desk, I could see Mycroft wasn't kidding.

His desk was covered with mail and files. The only thing not paper on his desk was his computer and keyboard. The latter being covered by a sheet or two of paper itself.

Either he's really busy like Mycroft said, I thought as I looked at the clutter. Or he's just messy.

Or both.

Though, noticing how clean the rest of the office was, it made me think he tries not to be too messy.

So busy it was.

I examined his desk more. Specifically looking for what I came for, while I was aware I was probably being watched by a couple of people behind me out of curiosity.

I let the bag I had with me slide down my shoulder so that I was holding it with my hands in front of me and out of sight.

I continued to scan the clutter, when I suddenly found it.

It was poking out underneath a stack of envelopes. The name George Hill showing itself to me.

I opened my bag, and slid the tan envelope out from under the stack.

When I did, the envelopes on top of it fell onto some files.

I placed the tan envelope in my bag.

Then, suddenly, I heard the door open.

"Sherlock, I told you I don't have a case for you." I heard a man say.

I froze.

Did he just say-

"If I had a bloody case for you, I would tell you." I heard the voice say as it got closer.

I turned toward the voice and saw Lestrade talking on the phone.

I quickly realized he was the one who gave cases to Sherlock that John has written on his blog about.

Of course it's him, I thought bitterly.

He sighed.

"No." Lestrade said. "Yes….I think I would know if there was a doctor named Emily helping us or Anderson, Sherlock."

I stared at him, shocked.

Luckily though, he wasn't looking at me.

Sherlock's looking for me? I thought. Why? Why was he looking for me?

"Good day, Sherlock." Lestrade said, irritated.

Then, he hung up his phone and looked at me.

"My apologizes." He said, smiling tiredly at me. "I'm Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. You must be the one Donovan said was here for a job interview?"

I stared at him for a couple seconds, as I realized he definitely didn't know who he was talking to.

"Yes." I said, as he walked over to his desk. "But I'm afraid I must go. I just got a call before you came and it's an emergency."

"Oh." Lestrade said. "Well, we can always reschedule for a different time."

"Thank you for understanding." I said. "And I'm sorry if I wasted any of your time."

"Don't worry." He said, smiling at me. "I need the break anyway."

I gave him a nod.

"Good day, Detective Inspector." I said.

Then, I walked toward the door, and out of the office.


	5. 5: It Was Only A Suggestion

A/N: Sonseeahray: Thank you! :) I am glad you like it so far, and I hope you continue to.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Later)

(221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"So, any luck?" I heard John ask.

I was sitting in my chair doing some research on my laptop. John had just got home and was now hanging up his coat.

I have made no progress.

No Emily from the clinic where John works was the Emily I met. Which, made John slightly happy, yet slightly irritated because he wanted to meet this woman who happened to know what it was like to be around someone like me pretty much twenty four hours a day.

He didn't exactly say that, but it wasn't hard to read off his facial expression that he wanted to compare notes.

When the Emily I wanted to find wasn't at the clinic, I called Lestrade to see if there were any cases and if a doctor named Emily helped out on occasion. Even if it was to assist Anderson.

That lead ran cold before it could get warm.

Which leaves me with St. Barts.

I planned on going there tomorrow to check it out.

"Nope." I said.

"You know, it may become easier to find her if you asked for her by her _full_ name." I heard John say, as I heard him walking toward the kitchen to make tea.

"Don't you think I _would_, if I knew it!" I snapped, looking at him. "She only gave me her first name. She _purposely_ only gave me her first name. It's as if she suddenly turned into a ghost."

"Or, it could simply be because she _doesn't_ want you to find her." John said, filling up the kettle with water.

"That is a possibility I considered." I said honestly.

"Or, you're imagining things." He said, shutting the water off and putting the kettle on the burner. "Tell me," John then looked at me. "And don't lie to me Sherlock-"

"I'm not on anything, John." I said through clinched teeth. "I know who I saw, who I met. She's real. And what she said to me was real too. I'm just having a difficult time finding her for obvious reasons."

"Like, the lack of a last name." John said.

"Precisely." I said. "But I will find her. And when I do, I will get her to tell me about her deducing friend."

"You seem so sure." He said.

"I'm not sure. I know it." I said. "She will tell me. Whether it be her actually saying the words or me deducing it out of her. Either way, I will find out."

"You could always-" John began.

"No way in hell am I involving my brother." I dismissed. Closing my laptop.

"He could help." He said. "He is part of the British Government. He may know who you're talking about."

"Unlikely." I said. "And this is none of his concern."

"Sherlock," John began.

"I'm not asking him for help and that is final." I said seriously.

John sighed.

"Fine." He said. "It was only a suggestion."

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Mycroft's House)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"Something's troubling you." I heard Mycroft say.

I looked at Mycroft, who was sitting across the table from me.

I was at Mycroft's house having dinner with him.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You mean besides the fact you haven't eaten any of your dinner and instead keep moving it around in the dish?" Mycroft asked. "Or the fact you've been awfully quiet this evening?"

I looked away from him.

"What's the problem?" I heard Mycroft ask.

"It's nothing." I said looking back at him with a small smile.

"Someone's looking for you." Mycroft said, studying me. "Not an enemy, yet not a friend, which rules out Agent Arnold and Jason. However, you also know who this person is…..Care to share?"

"It's nothing." I repeated.

"Emily, if you don't tell me about this acquaintance, how am I going to protect you?" He asked.

"I don't need protecting, Mycroft." I said. "The person is harmless."

"…..You're fond of this someone." Mycroft said, leaning forward and putting his arms on the table. His hands intertwined together. "You only seen this person, what, once? And yet you are already fond of them. That's a record for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb." He said. "We both know you have a hard time trusting the opposite gender."

"I never said it was a he." I said.

"Have you forgotten who you've been talking to?" Mycroft asked amused.

I sighed.

"Whoever this man is, he must be someone special to just slip in the wall you've created around yourself." He said. "With the exception being Jason and myself."

"Mycroft, drop it." I said. "Like I said, he's harmless. It's nothing. So leave it be."

Mycroft studied me for what seemed like forever before giving me a nod.

"Alright." Mycroft said, going back to his plate. "When you're ready to tell me, I'm sure you will."

"You're not going to deduce it out of me?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"As you pointed out many times before Emily, I trust you." He said, looking at me. "I know you trust me. And if you wanted me to know something that is obviously very private at the moment, you would tell me. If the roles were reversed, you wouldn't push me to tell you…..It's only fair to grant you the same liberties you grant me."

I smiled a little.

"Thank you, Mycroft." I said appreciatively.

"So, I assume you're still going to St. Barts tomorrow?" Mycroft asked, changing the subject.

On Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's I go to St. Barts and help out there wherever they need the extra help. If I wasn't on an assignment, that is. But when I'm there, I've mostly been working with Dr. Molly Hooper in the morgue. And tomorrow will be no different.

"Well, tomorrow is Friday." I said. "So, yes. I'll be there."

"Working with Dr. Hooper again?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I take it you like working with her." Mycroft said. "You tend to a lot."

"Yeah, Molly's great." I said. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow. Which reminds me, promise me you won't ruin anything while I'm not here."

"Emily, if I can last a week without you, one day isn't going to kill me." He said giving me his tight lipped smile.

"That's not what I heard from Anthea." I said.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at me.


	6. 6: Hello, Dr Beaureguard

A/N: Sonseeahray: Mycroft is sneeky. He may know and just said that to Emily to make her feel better or he may not know and truly meant what he said. And I'm going to update whenever I have a free moment lol but your welcome!

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Next Day, St. Barts)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_Idiot, I thought angrily, as I stared where Lestrade just was._

_I should have known better than to think a Detective Inspector could help me. Who I really needed was the British Government. They could help me._

_The problem with that was, it was my day off. I had no way to contact them due to my mobile being confiscated. But everything was erased as soon as it touched hands that wasn't authorized to touch it - Which meant, if Lestrade didn't know it yet, he's the one who was losing - And they probably didn't know I was currently in an interrogation room in Scotland Yard._

_I wasn't exactly their _top _agent despite me being smarter and better than some of their _suppose _top agents. And I've only been an agent for a year versus their ten plus._

_I'm not egotistical. I'm just stating the truth._

_I would have told the head of the British Government exactly that if I was actually allowed to see him. But every time I got close, security men always escorted me away. Telling me he had no time to see me about something pointless. Which frustrated me to no end._

_After Lestrade left, I waited a couple minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back anytime soon, and enough time to make sure people observing the interrogation were gone, before I pushed my chair away from the table and stood up. The chair slipping out from between my arms as I did._

_I may have been stupid to think Scotland Yard could help or even believe me, but at least I can say I wasn't stupid enough to not handcuff the person in question to the chair instead of around the chair._

_I bent down enough so my feet could go through the circle of my arms and brought my hands to the front of me._

_I then grabbed a bobby pin I had been fortunate enough to put in my hair this morning, just in case, and un-cuffed myself._

_I'll be keeping these, I thought, putting the handcuffs in my back pocket._

_I then grabbed my gun, which was still in the evidence bag, off the table and walked over to the door._

_I took a deep breath and ran a hand threw my hair. Then, I opened the door, and walked out._

I walked into the morgue and immediately saw Molly doing an autopsy.

"Hey Molly!" I said, grabbing my doctor coat before walking over to her.

Molly looked up and instantly smiled.

"Emily! Hello!" Molly said. "Would you like to assist me in this autopsy? I only just started."

"It would be a pleasure." I said, smiling back at her, as I put my coat on.

I loved working with Molly. Whenever I worked with her, I was more relaxed than ever. Not to mention, she was good company.

I could only imagine what would happen if she knew what I actually did for a living.

"What happened to this one?" I asked.

"His chart says lung cancer." She said, as I got dressed in the proper clothing. "The family asked for an autopsy to make sure."

I nodded.

"Let's hop to it then." I said, joining her.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe this!" I said frustrated, as John and I walked down a hallway of St. Barts. "We've been through two thirds of the hospital and still no sign of her."

"Maybe we missed her?" I heard John suggest, as I looked at two female doctors walking by us.

"Unlikely." I said, looking straight ahead again when I noticed neither one of them weren't the woman I was looking for.

"Ok." I heard John say. "Maybe she's not in? It could be her day off."

"Possible." I said, accepting that as a probable cause. "But we still have a third of the hospital to go. Including the morgue."

"Maybe we should go to the morgue first." I heard John suggest. "Molly's there. Maybe she knows who you're looking for?"

"Excellent idea, John." I said. "Molly may be of use to us."

I then headed in the direction of the morgue. John following.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"There!" Molly said, as she put the last stitch in. "Autopsy done." She then looked at me. "Thank you for helping."

"Not a problem." I said, taking off my gloves and the thing I was wearing to cover my clothes.

Just then, I heard the doors open.

"Molly," I heard a familiar voice say.

I was confused as to why the voice sounded familiar as I looked at Molly, who was looking at our guest. Well, _guests_, since I could clearly tell there were two different sets of feet walking toward us.

"Sherlock," Molly said with a nervous, yet big, smile.

I stared at her.

Did she just say-

"John," Molly said. "What a lovely surprise! I wasn't aware Detective Lestrade needed your help on a case."

"He doesn't." I heard the familiar voice say again. "We're here on different matters." There was a pause. I felt eyes on me. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh! How silly of me." Molly said, laughing nervously. "Sherlock, John, this is my friend Dr. Beaureguard. She works with me from time to time."

Knowing there was no way I could possibly get out of this one, I decided to just go with it, as I turned around and faced Sherlock and another man who I knew was obviously John Watson.

And as soon as I did, Sherlock grinned.

"Hello, Sherlock." I said, smiling a little at him.

"Hello, Dr. Beaureguard." Sherlock said.

"Emily, please." I said. "There's no need for formalities."

This made Sherlock smile a little.

"Am I missing something?" John asked, looking confused.

"John, this is Emily." Sherlock said. "The doctor I met."

"You mean," John began. "She's the-"

"Yes." Sherlock said quickly, still looking at me.

"You two know each other?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking at her. "We met a couple days ago actually."

"Oh." Molly said.

"It's nice to see you again." I said to Sherlock. I then looked at John, holding my hand out to him. "And it's nice to meet you, John."

"Pleasure is all mine." John said, smiling a genuine smile at me as he shook my hand.

Suddenly, my mobile began to ring.

I let go of John's hand and took my mobile out of my pocket. Instantly seeing Mycroft was calling me.

Oh the irony, I thought.

"I, uh," I said, giving Sherlock and John a polite smile. "I have to take this. Excuse me."

"Of course." John said, as Sherlock gave me a nod.

I then left them and headed toward the door that led to the hallway.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

Once Emily walked into the hallway, I looked at John and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You're not her type." I said.

"What?" John asked confused, looking at me.

"You're not her type." I repeated. "Not fully, anyway. She does think you're attractive, but would rather be friends with you than your date."

John stared at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"I'm going to ignore you just said that." John said.

"Of course you are." I said, looking at Molly. "Molly, is there by any chance some livers or kidneys you harvested recently?"

"Uh, yes! Yes there is." Molly said, smiling. "There in the cooler."

"Great! Fetch them for me, would you?" I asked.

"S-sure." Molly said.

Then, Molly walked quickly in the direction of where the cooler was.

"It's a he." I said to John.

John looked at me confused.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dr. Beaureguard's deducing friend." I explained. "It's a _he_. And she's talking to him right now. If only there was some way I could listen…"

"No." John said sternly. "No, Sherlock. I will not let you listen in on what I'm sure is a private conversation."

"But I may be able to figure out who it is!" I protested.

"Maybe it's someone you don't know." He pointed out to me. "Have you ever thought of that possibility?"

"Please, John, that doesn't mean I can't figure it out." I said a bit arrogantly.

John gave me his 'You've got to be kidding me' look.

"John, you know how I am. There is a reason why I'm the only Consulting Detective in the world." I said. "Solving mysteries like this is what I do."

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's P.O.V.)

As soon as I left the morgue, I answered my mobile.

"Hey, Mycroft," I said. "Let me guess, you didn't hold up the promise?"

"Emily, you need to come at once." Mycroft said, his voice deadly serious. "It's about Agent Arnold. She needs your help."

Surprise overcame me.

"What happened?" I asked, as I detached myself from my feelings.

"I rather not discuss this over the phone." Mycroft said.

"I'll be there in five." I said, before hanging up the phone.

Mycroft didn't have to tell me what happened. I had a feeling I knew.

I took a deep breath and let it out. Calming myself of the panic I was sure was going to present itself any moment.

I walked over to the door and opened it just in time to see Molly walking over to Sherlock and John with a container in her hands.

"Molly," I called, gaining her, Sherlock, and John's attention. "I have to go."

"Oh." Molly said. "Alright. I'll-"

"What's happened?" Sherlock asked, cutting her off. His eyes studying my face.

"I just have to go." I said. "I'll see you all later."

I then walked out of the room, and began to run down the hallway.


	7. 7: Of Course You Were, Dear

A/N: Sonseeahray: Lol Hello! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! You're just going to have to wait and see what happens if/when Sherlock finds out :)

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Mycroft's Office)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_As soon as I walked into headquarters, it looked like all hell broke loose._

_Agents were running back and forth. Some panicking, others trying to remain calm._

_Through them all, I saw Agent Donaldson, my boss, shouting orders at people._

_I walked over to him and asked:_

_"__Sir, what's going on?"_

_"__Not now, Agent Grant." Donaldson reply angrily._

_"__Sir, it looks like a mad house in here!" I pointed out to him. "What's going on? Maybe I can help."_

_"__Grant, how long have you been a MI6 Agent?" He asked._

_"__A year." I answered._

_"__Then why don't you go to the first floor, where all the other one year Agents are, and stay out of the way!" Donaldson snapped._

_Then, he walked away from me toward another Agent._

_I stared at him._

_Older Agents always think they're better than everyone, I thought bitterly._

_I then headed over to an unoccupied desk and began to look up the security cameras feed, on the computer, from earlier this morning where I saw a man get kidnapped. Pausing it on the license plate of the van soon after._

_Looks like I'm in this alone, I thought, as the computer did its thing. Don't worry. I'll find you._

I walked into the room and saw Mycroft's secretary, Violet, sitting at her desk.

As I walked closer, Violet glanced up at me. Giving me a small, sympathetic, smile.

I returned it, and walked into Mycroft's office. Closing the door soon after.

"Have a seat." Mycroft said, as I turned around. Spotting him sitting at his desk and Anthea, tapping her fingers on her mobile, standing beside him.

"I'm good." I said walking over to the front of his desk. "Just tell me what I need to know."

Mycroft studied me, like so many times before.

However, the way he was looking at me as he did it, reminded me of that one other time he looked at me that was different from all the other times.

"Quit looking at me as if I'm fragile!" I snapped at him. Making him blink in surprise, and causing Anthea to look up for a brief moment from her mobile. "Tell me what's happened to Amy and what I have to do to get her back."

Mycroft looked away from me for a moment, then he said:

"The CIA doesn't know her whereabouts." He looked at me. "They were gracious enough to give me the assignment she was on. I want you to look it over."

When Mycroft said gracious, I knew that he really meant he _forced_ them to hand it over.

Mycroft then picked up a folder that was lying on his desk and held it out to me.

I took it and opened it.

"The assignment was based in South America." I heard Mycroft say. "Brazil. She was suppose to do a hit there and was suppose to contact Agent Sullivan, her handler on this mission, two days ago. And he still hasn't got any word from her."

"And you want me to go there and find her." I clarified.

"Yes." I heard Mycroft say.

"So she didn't contact you?" I asked looking at him.

"No." Mycroft said.

"Ok." I said, closing the folder and tossing it back on his desk. "I'll leave now."

I then began to head toward the door.

"Emily," I heard Mycroft call.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Call me when you land." Mycroft said. His voice indicating there would be consequences if I didn't.

I nodded and left his office.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(The Next Day, 221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"…..Sherlock…Sherlock…..Sherlock!"

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again afterward due to the sun that was beaming on my face from the window.

"Sherlock, did you sleep here all night?" I heard Mrs. Hudson ask.

I opened my eyes again to see Mrs. Hudson looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

I was in the main room of the flat, lying on the couch. A place I've settled myself in once John and I got home yesterday with my livers and kidneys.

"Mrs. Hudson don't be ridiculous, I wasn't sleeping." I said irritated, turning so my back was to her. "I was thinking."

"Of course you were, dear." I heard Mrs. Hudson say. "John left for work, just so you know. Asked me to make sure you ate something since he was running late." I heard her head toward the kitchen. "Only this once though. I'm not your house keeper, I'm-"

I decided to ignore her after that as I went back to thinking about what I was previously before being interrupted.

It was Emily's face. I was thinking of her face. The way it looked when she rejoined us for those ten seconds to tell Molly she had to leave.

I deduced something happened. Not something good, either. Something that almost got her into a panic, but was repressing said panic to think clearly.

It was whatever her deducing friend told her, I thought, but what did he tell her that would make her panic? Scared even?

Unfortunately, I didn't know the answer to that and it was frustrating me.

If she stayed just a moment longer, I would have gotten the answer.

I got up then, and walked over to the coat rack with a plan in mind.

"Sherlock, where are you off to?" I heard Mrs. Hudson ask, as I grabbed my coat and put it on.

"No time to talk Mrs. Hudson." I said. "I have important business to take care of."

"What about breakfast?" I heard Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said, leaving the flat and heading down the stairs.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Brazil)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

As soon as I got off the plane, my mobile began to ring.

I took it out and answered it.

"Yes, Mycroft, I'm here." I said. "Whatever happened to me calling you?"

"You were taking too long." Mycroft answered.

"I just got off the plane." I said.

"So I see." He said.

I caught sight of one of the cameras on the airport.

I sighed.

"I would have called you." I said.

"I know." Mycroft said. "I thought I would call instead."

"…..And, listen, about me snapping at you," I began.

"Understandable." He said. "And accepted. Call me when you need arrangements to leave."

"I will." I said.

Then, I hung up.


	8. 8: Loyal Guard Dog

A/N: Sonseeahray: This chapter will answer what Sherlock was thinking from the last chapter. Along with an introduction to a new character. In this story anyway. I hope you like it.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(London, Emily's Flat)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

I had to hand it to my homeless network. Once you give them a task, they always come through.

And this time, they came through in less than an hour.

I had asked them to find the address of one Emily Beaureguard.

When they gave it to me, I thought they weren't serious only to deduce they were.

She lived in one of the nicest and _expensive_ parts of London.

And it made me wonder how she could afford it on a doctor's salary.

Unless, of course, she had a flat mate. But then again, that flat mate must have a well-paying job also.

After I swiped the key from the sleeping landlord and headed toward her flat, I wondered if her having a flat mate was the case, and if that flat mate happened to be her deducing friend.

Oh, how interesting it would be if it was! Especially if he was in the flat right now when I walked in.

Reaching her flat, I unlocked the door and opened it. Stepping inside as I did.

I looked around the living room.

She lives alone, I deduced.

Then how does she afford this on her own? There was no way a doctor salary could cover this. But she also doesn't work another job, either.

Wealthy? No. She's not from a rich family. She was born into middle class.

Inheritance? Possible. Her grandparents are dead…..

Saved? Also possible. But inheritance is more likely.

I closed the door and walked into her kitchen. Opening her refrigerator.

There was hardly any food in there.

She eats out a lot, I deduced. Doesn't normally have company.

I closed the refrigerator and looked back into her living room. Seeing two photo frames on a stand next to a lamp by the couch.

I walked over to it and looked at the photos.

One was of her with an older woman, who I knew was her mother. The other, was a photo of her and a man hugging.

I narrowed my eyes at the man in the photo. Wondering who exactly he was.

I suddenly felt a feeling I couldn't name. It wasn't strong, but it was there.

Shocked, I quickly batted it away and headed into the direction of her bathroom.

I left her flat a minute later after finding nothing of use to answer any of the questions I had. Instead, I had more questions.

I was walking down the street, and about ready to hail a cab, when I saw the very familiar black car come straight toward me.

I huffed, suddenly irritated.

The car slowed to a stop beside me. The back window went down. Revealing my brother.

"Sherlock," Mycroft said. "What a surprise to see you on this side of town. May I ask what brought you here?"

"Following me again, are you Mycroft?" I snapped bitterly at him. "Even I know there's no coincidence that you're here. Shouldn't you be doing something more useful with your time? Maybe bother the _employee_ you're so fond of."

The look Mycroft gave me let me deduce him more closely.

This employee he was so fond of, wasn't just an employee to him. This person was his friend.

_Friend_?

Mycroft was never friends with people who worked for or beneath him. The exception being Anthea. But she didn't work for him until after I learned there was someone he was fond of. So the person wasn't her.

What has this person done to Mycroft to have him view him or her as a friend? Earned his respect and trust?

I must meet this employee.

"Forget it, Sherlock." Mycroft said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Forget what?" I asked coyly.

"You know I know what you're thinking." He said. "It's not happening."

"Why not?" I asked. "Are you ashamed of having an _employee_ as a friend?"

"More along the lines I know you will be _disrespectful_." Mycroft said.

"We both know that's not the real reason." I pointed out to him. "Mind telling me the real one before I deduce it out of you?"

Mycroft laughed.

"Sherlock, you couldn't deduce it out of me for _five years_." He said, giving me a smug smile. "I think I'll take my chances."

I glared at him.

Suddenly, his smug smile dropped from his face, and a look of surprise and slight anger replaced it.

"Good day, brother mine." Mycroft said, as he rolled up the window.

The car then began to drive away.

I watched it go as confusion overcame me.

He was angry and surprised about whatever it was he deduced from me just then.

I wonder what it was…

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Brazil)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

It took me a couple hours, but I found out what I needed about what had happened.

Amy was kidnapped the night she was suppose to complete her assignment. I found out who kidnapped her, and where they had taken her.

And now, I was on the third floor of an older apartment building, walking to the room.

I took my gun out, and tried the door handle. It was unlocked, so I opened the door quickly and put my gun at the ready. Looking around the room.

It was a small room with a bed toward the wall and a separate room for the bathroom.

Once I cleared the main room, I opened the door to the bathroom and looked around in there.

And when I did, I saw Amy lying in the bathtub with a gash on her head.

"Amy," I said, walking over to her quickly as my doctor instincts kicked in.

I looked at her wound and checked her pulse. Sighing in relief when I felt one.

"Agent Grant," I heard a voice say behind me.

I automatically put my gun up and looked at the man standing in the door way with a gun aimed at me.

"Long time no see." He said, smiling.

"Sebastian Moran." I said. "You should have known better."

"How else was I suppose to get a message to you and the head of the British Government?" Sebastian asked. "Tell him, Moriarty is coming for him. And his little brother."

"He'll have to get through me, first." I said.

Sebastian smiled.

"Moriarty thought you would say that." He said. "With you being his loyal guard dog and all."

"If that's true, then aren't you the same as me?" I asked. "A _loyal_ guard dog?"

Sebastian's jaw was suddenly in a hard line.

"He told me to kill you." Sebastian said.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have saved the talking and done it already." I said positively.

"You don't know that." He said.

"Prove me wrong." I challenged.

Sebastian stared at me for a moment.

"Just tell the Iceman the message." Sebastian said.

He began to walk away, but stopped and faced me.

"By the way," He began. "You might want to get her out of here…..Moriarty may have…..Let her whereabouts be known to…._certain_ individuals…..If you get my drift."

Then, Sebastian left.

I waited a couple seconds before lowering my gun and looking back at Amy.

"Let's get you out of here." I said.


	9. 9: You're Acting Immature

A/N: Sonseeahray: I'm glad you liked it :)

sherlockedbyben: Thank you! I'm trying my best to keep them in character. However I am aware that they may slightly not be.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Two days Later, London)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"Sherlock, are you sure you and John are ready for this?" I heard Lestrade ask, as I walked over to the crime scene. "Especially after last night at the pool?"

Last night, John and I escaped with our lives after confronting Moriarty. My bigger enemy compared to Mycroft. If you don't count weight.

"Yes." I said, ducking underneath the police tape and walking over to the body.

"What he _meant_ to say," I heard John begin. "Is that he appreciates your concern, but we're ok."

As John kept talking to Lestrade, I squatted down beside the victim.

Five foot seven. Dyed his hair from grey to blond. Fifty years old. Separated from his wife. No children. Shot point blank to the head with a shotgun. Didn't get along with his brother in law. Especially after his brother in law found out he cheated on his sister.

"The brother in law." I said, standing up.

"….What?" I heard Lestrade asked.

I sighed and looked at him.

"It was the brother in law." I said. "Go to his house. You will find a shotgun over the fireplace. Along with blood he probably missed from cleaning it. Really, Lestrade, I don't think you need me for this."

I then walked back under the tape. John following me.

"He should have known better than to call me in for a case that's as open and shut as this." I said annoyed.

"Sherlock, he was just trying to give you an underwhelming case after the past couple of days, and last night." John said.

I scoffed.

"Sentiment." I said. The word sounding horrible in my mouth. "Of course. You would think he would know better." I then yelled over my shoulder: "Call me when you have an _actual_ case!"

John sighed.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Mycroft's Office)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was outside Mycroft's office pacing back and forth.

I arrived with Amy from South America a few hours ago. And as soon as we arrived, Mycroft and Agent Sullivan were waiting for us. Immediately taking Amy into Mycroft's office and closing the door. But not before Mycroft gave me a cold look.

Despite me wondering why he gave me that look, I pushed it aside for now as Amy's situation became the bigger priority. With her enemies knowing where she was and knowing her name, she was in grave danger.

Suddenly, the door to Mycroft's Office opened, and Agent Sullivan came out. Closing the door behind him.

I stopped pacing as he walked away and out of sight.

Then, Mycroft's door opened again, this time, Mycroft came out. Closing the door behind him.

I walked up to him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Mycroft stared at me for a moment, then he looked at Violet and Anthea who were by Violet's desk.

"Leave." Mycroft said.

They got up and left without question.

Once they were gone, Mycroft looked at me and said:

"Agent Arnold is going into witness protection. Due to the fact she is no longer anonymous to the ones who she should have remained as such…..This also means you cannot have any contact with her of any kind."

"So, I can't see her again?" I asked.

"No." He said.

Sadness threatened to surface, but I pushed it away before it could.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" I asked.

Mycroft nodded.

I walked by him and headed toward his office door.

"Agent Grant," I heard Mycroft say.

I stopped walking.

Mycroft only called me that when he was angry with me about something. Normally I knew what it was. But this time, I didn't.

"Once Agent Arnold is escorted to her new lifestyle, you and I need to talk." I heard Mycroft say.

"Ok." I said.

I then went into Mycroft's Office.

Amy, who was sitting in a chair in front of his desk, looked at me. A smile coming to her face.

"Hey," I said returning the smile and walking over to her. "How are you?"

"Better, _doctor_, thank you." Amy said.

It was silent as I sat down in the chair beside her.

"So, you know?" She asked.

"I know." I said.

"I really wish there was some way to keep in contact with you." Amy said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." I said.

Then, we both got up and hugged each other.

"You take care of yourself, ok?" I said. "Don't get into trouble. I obviously can't be your doctor anymore."

This caused her to laugh.

"I'll try." Amy said, as we pulled away. "You take care of yourself as well. And make sure to keep Mr. Holmes in line."

"That's what they pay me for." I said with a smile.

Amy laughed a little then hugged me again.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat.

Amy and I pulled away and saw Mycroft was standing in the door way.

"Agent Arnold," Mycroft began. "Your escort is here."

Amy nodded.

Then, after giving me one last smile, Amy left Mycroft's office.

As soon as Amy was gone, Mycroft closed the door and looked at me.

"Last night," Mycroft began. "Moriarty kidnapped my brother's flat mate. John Watson. And Sherlock rescued him." He paused a moment. "Before that, Moriarty was toying with Sherlock. Having him solve riddles by a certain time otherwise a person dies….Turns out what Sebastian threatened Moriarty would do was true….Thank you for telling me ahead of time, but despite that Moriarty is still out there."

It was silent as I absorbed what he said.

"Now," He said, his cold stare back again. "Would you mind telling me, why Sherlock would want to explore your flat?"

I looked at Mycroft surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"While you were gone, Sherlock made a point to search your residence." Mycroft said, slowly walking closer to me. "Do you know why he would want to?"

"Sherlock entered my flat?" I asked.

"I know you didn't know." He said. "But do you know _why_ he did it?"

"No." I said shaking my head.

Mycroft stared at me.

"Mycroft, I don't know why." I said honestly.

"How does he know about you, Emily?" Mycroft asked. "And I would prefer you make things easier on yourself by telling me the truth. I will know if you're lying."

"Why don't you just _deduce_ it from me then?" I snapped at him.

Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Emily, don't be childish." He said.

"I'm not being childish." I said, getting a little angry and crossing my arms across my chest. "If you really want to know, deduce it from me like you do with _everything_ else."

A flare of anger flashed in Mycroft's eyes as he stared at me.

It was silent for a good five minutes.

Then, Mycroft broke the silence.

"You met him."

I stood there and waited for him to continue.

"You didn't seek him out, but still, you met him." He said. "He was also the one who was looking for you, who you said was harmless, and who you are fond of….You saw him again a couple days ago at St. Barts. Him _and_ Dr. Watson. You were surprised to see them."

I stayed silent.

"When you met him, you were going to tell me." Mycroft said. "But when you tried, I interrupted."

I waited a moment, to make sure he was done, before asking:

"Why didn't you want me to meet him?"

"What makes you think I didn't want you to?" He asked.

"Because whenever I brought it up, you always said _'Not now, but eventually'_ or something like that." I said. "It wasn't hard for me to _deduce_ that you never wanted me to meet him despite what you said."

Mycroft looked at me thoughtfully.

"Why didn't you want me to meet him?" I asked.

When Mycroft remained silent, I came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to tell me.

"Fine." I said, angrily. Remembering our agreement before I decided to work for him. "Looks like I'm not working for you anymore."

"Emily," Mycroft began, as I headed toward the door.

I ignored him.

"Emily, be reasonable about this." I heard Mycroft say.

"Until you tell me why you didn't want me to meet Sherlock, I'm no longer on your payroll." I said turning around to face him.

"You're acting immature." Mycroft said.

"So are you." I said. "Call me when you remember our agreement and decide to tell me."

I then left his office. Slamming the door shut behind me.


	10. 10: I Appreciate John

A/N: Sonseeahray: Thank you! I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story :) And you can say he's afraid of something. Though I'm sure he would think of it more as just being protective. I can't tell you what or why though. That would be spoiling the story ;)

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(221b Baker Street)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I knocked on the door to 221 Baker Street.

I wasn't sure why I was here. I guess in a way, I wanted to irritate Mycroft. Who I know was more than likely watching my movements ever since I left his office.

He has also been calling me ever since I left.

But I knew if I answered the phone now or even two days from now I wouldn't be getting an apology and the reason. Instead, I would be told to stop this _childish_ and _foolish_ reaction and get back to work instantly.

I knew Mycroft _that_ well.

It made me wonder if John had to deal with the same things from Sherlock or if there was a difference between the two….

The door opened only moments later to reveal a woman.

"Hello dear," She said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi," I said, returning the smile. "I'm a friend of Sherlock's. Is he in?"

"No, I'm afraid you missed him." She said. "But you're welcome to wait for him."

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm Mrs. Hudson." She said, as I walked inside.

"Dr. Emily Beaureguard." I said, automatically.

"A doctor!" Mrs. Hudson said with delight. "I must say, Sherlock must _really_ like doctors. First Molly, then John, and now you."

I laughed a little.

"Go on up dear." She said. "I'll let him know you're here when he comes around."

"Thank you." I said.

I then headed up the stairs to his and John's flat.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"All I'm saying is that you could've been nicer." John said as we entered 221 Baker Street.

"And all I'm saying is that maybe if he wasn't so involved in trying to make _magic_ into a career instead of going into a profession with _purpose_, then maybe he would get _farther_ in life." I said.

John rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Sherlock! Good you're here." I heard a voice say.

I looked and saw Mrs. Hudson was beaming at me.

"What?" I asked, confused by her over happy nature.

"You're friend stopped by and is waiting for you upstairs." Mrs. Hudson said happily.

"Friend?" I asked. "I don't have-"

I suddenly deduced who Mrs. Hudson meant and what had happened.

"Sherlock?" I heard John ask concern.

"She's here." I said softly.

"Who's here?" I heard John ask.

Ignoring him, I bolted up the stairs.

"Sherlock!" I heard John call after me.

I opened the door to the flat and immediately saw her.

Emily was sitting in my chair, reading one of my notebooks where I recorded my experiments in. More specifically, the notebook I wrote down the experiment I did about the human heart.

She didn't look up.

"Sherlock, I swear, one of these times-" I heard John begin, as he entered the room.

He stopped talking once his eyes landed on our guest.

And still, Emily did not look up.

I studied her and deduced she was interested in what I had done. And she knew we were watching her.

A minute went by before she spoke.

"Hello, Sherlock." Emily said, finally looking up at me and John with a smile. "Hello, John."

"Hello," I said, walking more into the room. Deducing her as I did. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I would pop in for a visit." Emily said, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

She's lying, I thought, there's another reason entirely as to why she's here. But what was it?

"You're lying." I said. "You're here for another reason entirely. If it has something to do with your friend leaving I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Witness protection explains itself."

Emily looked at me thoughtfully.

"Like I said," Emily said. "I'm here for a visit. I don't want anything."

She was still lying as to why she was here, but she wasn't lying about not wanting anything.

Interesting.

I deduced her closer as John cleared his throat.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here and have lunch with us." John said.

"I don't want to intrude." Emily said.

"It's not a problem." John said.

"You got into a fight with your deducing friend." I said suddenly.

Emily and John both looked at me with surprise.

"He wasn't being honest with you about something." I continued. "Despite him saying in the past he would. What was the argument about?"

"…I guess I'm not surprised you know I have a friend who can deduce like you." Emily said. "And I rather not discuss it." She stood up, dropped my notebook on the floor and headed toward the kitchen. "I'll make sandwiches."

"I'll help." John said, following her.

I watched her as her and John got what they needed. Emily not being surprised one bit by the human parts in the refrigerator. Almost as if she knew she would find them in there.

How though? I thought, How did she know they were in there? She didn't look around the flat while she waited for us to arrive, like others had done before, so how did she know about the body parts?

I knew this caught John's interest as well. Especially when she didn't even comment on it when she opened the refrigerator to get the deli meat.

I took my coat off slowly as I continued to deduce her.

I knew there was something more to her that wasn't completely obvious to others. I just couldn't put my finger on as to what it was.

Suddenly, Emily's mobile began to ring, but she made no move to answer it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" John asked.

"Nope." Emily said, as she continued to make her sandwich.

Interesting, I thought, whatever the fight was about between her and her deducing friend must have been a big one. At least big enough to have her be angry at him and not want to talk to him.

Which meant it was his fault.

Emily looked at John as he made two sandwiches. One obviously for me, despite the fact I wasn't going to eat it.

"He's not going to eat it." Emily said as she put the finishing touches on her sandwich.

John and I stopped moving and stared at her.

Emily looked at John's surprised look.

"It's true. He's not going to eat it." Emily said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why bother making it?"

As Emily cut her sandwich, John looked at me. The word _'How'_ was written everywhere on his face.

And to be honest, I was wondering _how_ also.

"How did you know that?" John asked, looking back at her.

"The question you should be asking," Emily began, picking up her plate and looking at him. "Is why you keep doing it?"

Emily then walked away from John and sat back down in my chair.

She's irritated, I deduced, Because of not being able to see her friend again, and because her deducing one was not being honest. When she asked John that question, she was also asking herself it, and now wonders if her answer was the same as John's. And all because of that, she's feeling sympathetic towards John and thinks in a way her deducing friend and me share some similar traits.

"I appreciate John." I said.

I heard a clank from the kitchen and knew John dropped his knife out of shock.

Emily looked at me.

"He's my blogger." I said. "My colleague….My friend."

Emily's face softened a little. And I could tell she knew just how important John was to me.

"If your deducing friend is anything like me, which to be honest I highly _doubt_ it, but if he doesn't know what kind of a friend he has in you, then you're better off without him." I said.

Emily and I stared at each other.

"And once you pick up your jaw off the floor, John, I would love for you to give me the sandwich." I said still looking at Emily. "I think I'll eat it after all."

I then walked over to the coat rack, hung up my coat, walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking back at Emily once again.

She wasn't a bad person. And when I find out who her deducing friend is, I will make sure he treats her better.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Later)

Emily left the flat a quarter to nine.

And that's when the questions began.

"How did she know you hardly eat?" John asked from his chair.

"I don't know." I said.

"Why wasn't she surprised about the body parts in the refrigerator?" He asked.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"How do _you _not know?" John asked in disbelief.

"I don't know!" I said, frustrated, standing up and began to pace. "I don't know how she knows, but she knows."

It was silent for a moment.

"Did you mean what you said to her?" I heard John ask.

I stopped pacing and looked at him confused.

I then saw what he meant.

"Of course I did, John." I said. "I meant every word."

John smiled a little. He was glad I appreciated him.

"Emily feels like her deducing friend doesn't appreciate her sometimes." I said, quickly changing the subject slightly.

"Explains why she asked that question." John said.

I nodded.

"But why did you say that to her?" He asked. "That you appreciate me?"

"Because she thought me and her friend shared some similar traits." I said, thinking back to when I deduced that. "She felt sympathetic towards you. Thinking maybe I didn't appreciate you."

"Which is why you told her she deserved better if her friend didn't realize what a good friend she was." John said. Then he smiled. "You went sentiment on her."

I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"John, I just stated the truth, there was no _sentiment_ involved." I dismissed, walking back over to the couch.

"You lying arse." I heard John say as I lied down. "What you said came from _feelings_ and you know it."

Ignoring him, I got into my thinking pose and closed my eyes.

"You know I'm right, Sherlock." I heard John say.

You're not right, John, I thought. The heart and _feelings_ is something I don't use…..It's something I haven't used in a long time.

"Once again, John, you're mixing feelings with facts." I said in a bored tone. "I really wish you would stop doing that. All it does is make you _less_ intelligent."

I felt him narrow his eyes at me.


	11. 11: I'm Still The Smart One

A/N: Sonseeahray: Thank you :) And there will definitely be some kind of confrontation

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Next Day, Emily's Flat)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_"__Goodbye, Mycroft." I said._

_I then turned around and began to walk out of his office._

_"__Work for me." I heard Mycroft call after me._

_I stopped dead in my tracks._

_Did the head of the British Government just ask me to work for him?_

_I turned around and saw he was now standing up, looking at me seriously._

_"__I already worked for you." I said._

_"__No, you worked for MI6." Mycroft said. "You didn't work for _me_."_

_I stared at him._

_"__The missions will be more dangerous, the cases more complicated." He explained. "You will be paid well, in fact, I will ensure it, along with a better place for your living quarters….If you were to say 'yes'."_

_"…__.Mycroft, why are you offering this to me?" I asked._

_"__Despite the reason you might think, you're not like any other agent I met." Mycroft said. "You're also not like any other person I encountered. I enjoy your company."_

_I looked at Mycroft surprised._

_"__What do you say, Emily?" He asked. "Work for me?"_

_I thought about what he said for a minute._

_"…__..ok." I said. "But I have conditions."_

_"__I knew you would." Mycroft said. "Go ahead. Tell me."_

_"__If you need my help in any way, you don't have to con me into anything. Just ask." I said._

_"__Done." Mycroft said._

_"__I'm not finished." I said. "You may be my boss but you do NOT get to order me around. I only tolerated it at MI6 because I had no other choice. And, I can pass on a mission or case if I don't feel right about it."_

_"__Granted." He said._

_"__And lastly, whenever I ask you something, you must answer me honestly." I said. "I won't tolerate lying and I won't work with someone I can't trust."_

_"__Like wise." Mycroft said, with a nod. "Would you like to shake on it now?"_

_I narrowed my eyes at him as a small smirk appeared on his face._

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

I hit the button to shut it up and lied in bed for a minute or two before getting up.

After I did my morning routine and got dressed, I walked toward the kitchen and saw two mugs with tea bags in them sitting on the counter.

I ignored them for now and went to get the tea kettle. Very much aware that Mycroft was sitting in my chair, in the living room, watching me.

"I called you." I heard Mycroft say, as I sat the kettle on the burner.

"Huh," I said. "I was wondering what all that ringing was. I thought it was my ears."

"Eight hours with Sherlock, and already you're sarcastic." I heard Mycroft say.

"Oh, Mycroft," I said, looking at him. "I've always been sarcastic. You just weren't paying attention whenever I got mad at you."

Mycroft stared at me.

"I have a _very_ important case for you." Mycroft said.

"Are you going to apologize and tell me why you didn't want me to meet Sherlock?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then I'm not interested." I said, giving him a tight smile.

Mycroft sighed, clearly aggravated.

"Emily, despite you being angry towards me, I really think you should take this case." Mycroft said.

"Not interested." I said.

"This is a matter of National Security." He said.

"Still not interested." I said.

"It has to do with Moriarty." Mycroft said.

I stared at him and he stared right back.

Just then, the kettle's whistle blew.

When I made no move to take it off the burner, Mycroft stood up and walked over to me. Taking the kettle off himself.

"He's been in contact with a woman named Irene Adler." I heard Mycroft say, as he poured water into the mugs. "I need you to find out why."

I looked at him and saw he was holding a mug out to me.

"And don't be fooled." Mycroft cautioned, as I took the mug. "Miss Adler is smarter than she's willing to admit."

I stared at the mug for a moment, then I looked at Mycroft to see him take a sip of his own tea.

"Why won't you tell me the reason why you didn't want me to meet your brother?" I asked.

Mycroft looked away from me.

"You won't like the answer." He said.

"Just tell me." I said.

Mycroft sipped his tea once more.

I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "Don't tell me."

I began to walk away when I heard him say:

"It was to protect you."

I turned around.

"Protect me from what?" I asked confused.

"My brother." He said.

"He's harmless." I said.

"No, not like that." Mycroft said. "Emotionally."

"…..Why would you have to protect me emotionally?" I asked.

"Because I know you." He said. "And I know if you were to ever meet Sherlock, you would fall in love with him."

"That's ridiculous." I said. Appalled he actually thought that would happen.

"Is it?" Mycroft asked. "Is it so wrong for me to think that when he's just your type? My brother possesses everything you find attractive in a man. All right down to his eyes and cheekbones. And when I told you things about him, there was no way you could hide your curiosity or interest to know more."

"And once again, you're being ridiculous." I said.

"I know you will fall for him." He said, as if it was a fact. "There's no stopping that now. But the main reason why I didn't want you to meet him and fall for him, is because I know Sherlock will never be able to feel the same way you will. That's the thing with us Holmes'. We don't _feel_."

I stared at Mycroft and he stared right back at me.

"I don't think that's true." I said.

"Then you're being foolish." Mycroft said.

"And you're really trying to live up to your nickname as the 'Iceman'." I said. "But I know differently. Don't forget that."

I took a big gulp from my tea and sat it down on the counter. Then, I walked toward the door.

"All I want is for you to find happiness." I heard Mycroft say. "And when you end up falling for Sherlock, you won't find it."

I ignored him and left.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

"Emily?" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and saw John.

"John," I said smiling at him. "What brings you to the park?"

"I was just taking a walk." John said. "You?"

"Same." I said.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all." I said.

John and I walked together in silence for a minute or two.

"You know," John began. "If you need to talk about anything, including your Sherlock-like friend, you can talk to me. I happen to be very much educated in that area."

I laughed.

"Thanks John." I said. "Like wise."

Especially since I've known Mycroft _way_ before you've met Sherlock, I added mentally.

"Speaking of your friend," He said. "Sherlock mentioned yesterday you two had an argument….Is everything good now?"

"Oh if only you knew." I said.

"Not good then?" John asked.

"Kind of." I said. "He's being…._protective_ when he doesn't have to be. Especially when it comes to a…._certain_ person. But given certain events that had happened that he…._found_ out about I guess I can't really blame him."

John nodded.

"Sounds like he means well." He said.

"I know he does." I said.

"And if he's anything like Sherlock, I'm sure he's never wrong about things." John said.

"…Yeah." I said quietly.

As long as I've known Mycroft, he has always been right about things. From who will win the World Series, despite him not liking sports, to what the days special was at a restaurant with a whiff of his nose.

Was it possible he was right about me eventually falling for Sherlock?

"So, um," John began, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Would you like to grab a bite?"

"I wish I could." I said giving him an apologetic smile. "But there is something I have to do. It's a pressing matter."

"Alright." He said. "We can always have a bite some other time."

"Thanks John." I said. "See you later."

I then walked away.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"I see you got a letter too." I heard Mycroft say.

"Don't you ever knock anymore?" I asked, as I continued to read the piece of paper that was in my hand.

"Why do you think she wants us there?" I heard Mycroft ask, as I heard him walk over to John's chair and sit down.

"She's our mother." I said. "We didn't see her on her birthday so she wants us over the weekend after Christmas. I think that's explanatory. Don't you?"

When all I heard was silence, I looked at him from the top of the paper.

He was studying the end of his umbrella.

"What's bothering you now, Mycroft?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Mycroft said.

"You never come here for a social visit." I said.

"There's a first time for everything." He said, looking at me.

I instantly deduced him. Setting the paper down in my lap.

"Your employee," I began, earning a glare from Mycroft. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry-your _friend_ believes you can feel emotions. Sentiment." I looked at him confused and disgusted. "Why does your friend believe that? Is there something wrong with them?"

"Let's just say," Mycroft began, ignoring my comment on if there was something wrong with his friend. "She has her reasons."

She?

So not only is Mycroft's friend he's so fond of an _employee_, who isn't Anthea, but the friend is a _she_? Who, again, isn't Anthea.

Interesting.

I really wonder who this she is. Lord knows it isn't Violet….

"Is it really difficult for you to believe that I'm friends with a female who isn't Anthea?" Mycroft asked, sounding annoyed.

"…Yes." I said bluntly. "Anthea is the only female who ever talks back to you when you're being a blowhard."

Mycroft glared at me.

"But I got a feeling she wasn't the first female friend you had, is she?" I said. "No. This other friend of yours was first. And she doesn't take what you dish out either." I smiled. "Interesting choice in company, Mycroft. I like her already. Can't wait to meet her."

Suddenly, a big smile came to Mycroft's face, as if he knew a joke I wasn't in on.

"I'm still the smart one." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

"You wish." I said.

Mycroft seemed to smile bigger.

"You cheered me up, Sherlock. Thank you." Mycroft said.

"You feel _cheer_?!" I said appalled. "Why, I guess that friend of yours might be on to something."

"Try as you might Sherlock, you're not going to ruin my mood." He said.

Then, Mycroft stood up and headed toward the door.

"Oh, and Sherlock," Mycroft began, turning to look at me. "Do let me know when you figured it out."

Then, Mycroft left as confusion hit me head on.


	12. 12: It May Shock You

A/N: Sonseeahray: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Later, 221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"Let me know when you figured it out….Let me know when you figured it out….." I repeated out loud. "Let me know when you figured it out….." I huffed irritated. "Figure out _WHAT_?!"

"Something on your mind, then?" I heard a voice asked.

I looked toward the kitchen to see John was setting the kettle on the stove. Making his evening tea.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Honestly? A couple hours ago." John said. "I did say hi, but you were busy muttering '_let me know when you figured it out'_ with that _look_ on your face so I left you be."

"Look? What look?" I asked confused.

"You know," He began. "That look you get when you're trying to figure something out so you block the rest of the world out."

"I don't have a look." I said defensively.

"Oh, you have a look." John said assuring me. "In fact, you have many meaning different things. Don't worry, the rest of us_ idiot_ _feeling_ _humans_ have them too."

I glared at him.

"Mind telling me why you kept muttering '_let me know when you figured it out_'?" He asked, as he walked over to the refrigerator to get the milk.

"Mycroft." I answered bitterly. "There's something obvious that I'm missing in regards to him. He let me know that _happily_ today."

"And he told you to let him know when you figured it out." John concluded, walking back over to the stove slowly.

"Irritatingly so." I seethed. "Apparently it's so _obvious_, it's staring at me _right_ in the face…..And Mycroft's having a good laugh in his butterball stomach."

John stared at me for a moment, clearly deciding whether or not to say something to that comment.

Deciding not to, he asked:

"Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"No." I said. "And that's what frustrating me the most. I don't even know where the starting point would be." I sighed. "How was your walk with Emily?"

"How did you-" John began looking at me confused. "….Right. Well, it was nice."

"I told you she prefers you as a friend." I reminded him.

John sat the milk down a little too hard and pursed his lips.

"I didn't ask her out, Sherlock." He said.

"But you did ask her if she would like something to eat, which is normally what you do when you planned on asking a woman out." I said. "After you eat you ask if she would like to catch a movie or have dinner sometime. It's your usual tactic."

"You know _that_ but you can't figure out what's so obvious about your brother?" John asked irritatingly.

"You're not my brother." I said.

The kettle blew its whistle.

John sighed and took it off the burner.

"I'll try not to think you meant that as an insult." He said, pouring the hot water into two mugs.

"I certainly hope not." I said. "Mycroft is insufferably _irritable_. Whoever his friend is must have a high tolerance for people who are-"

"Like you?" John asked.

I stared at him as he poured milk into his mug.

"I'm nothing like Mycroft." I said. "Don't insult me like that John."

John rolled his eyes as he picked up the two mugs and walked toward me.

"That's not what I meant, Sherlock." He said, handing me my mug.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean," John began, sitting down in his chair. "Someone who can do what you do, _deducing_…It must be _difficult_ for them to do anything when their friend and _flat mate_ keeps deducing them and figuring out their next move….Especially when it comes to Chess."

I rolled my eyes.

"When _are_ you going to let that go?" I asked. "It happened _once_."

John glared at me.

I sighed.

"Honestly, though, I feel sorry for anyone who is Mycroft's friend." He said. "He's not exactly _easy_ to be around."

Suddenly, I realized what it was that was obvious.

"John," I said, as he took a drink of his tea. "I know what it is."

"About Mycroft?" John asked.

"_Yes_, Mycroft. Who else?" I said a bit annoyed he wasn't keeping up. "It's his _friend_. I met her. That's what he was hinting at."

"You met his friend?" He asked surprised. "When?"

"That's the thing." I said sitting on the edge of my chair and setting the mug down on the stand beside it. "I don't know who she is yet, but I know I met her and that's what Mycroft was hinting at when he told me to let him know when I figured it out." I smiled a little. "Five years, John. Five years I've been trying to deduce and figure out who he was so _fond_ of, who he _trust_ and _respected_ so much, who became his _friend_ and _employee_ and I met her somehow without realizing it. It's in my grasp John! I just need to search my Mind Palace and gather potential victims."

"Don't you mean suspects?" John asked.

"No." I said shaking my head a little.

John stared at me blinking a little.

"His friend is a she?" He asked after a moment or two of silence.

"Yes." I said. "I'm surprised by that too."

"Are you sure it's not Anthea?" John asked.

"…Yes, John. I'm sure it's not Anthea." I said staring at him. "She started working for him two years ago. Doesn't fit the timeline. Plus, he wasn't bothered in the least when I met her."

"Then who else is he friends with that's a woman?" He asked confused.

"That's what I need to find out." I said.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was on a roof top across from Irene Adler's flat.

Since I left John, I've been on the roof keeping an eye on her.

She has done nothing but look at herself in the mirror, read, and eat.

It was boring. And I planned on killing Mycroft after.

Suddenly, Irene picked up her mobile, which was lying on the table where she was currently sitting at admiring herself in the mirror _again_, dialed a number and put it to her ear.

Suddenly, my mobile began to ring.

Keeping my eyes on her, I took my mobile out and answered it and put it to my ear without saying a word.

"Hello Agent Grant." I heard a voice say. "I'm about ready to have my evening tea. If you like, you can join me instead of watching me from across the street….I believe there's business we need to take care of."

Then there was a click. Indicating the person hung up.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Not even a second later, the door opened revealing a woman.

"Agent Grant." She said. "This way."

I followed the woman into the house and was lead to the room that I've been watching Irene in for the past couple hours.

As soon as I entered, I saw Irene Adler sitting in a chair, looking at me with a smile.

"Thank you, Kate." Irene said to the woman beside me. "That will be all."

Kate nodded and left.

"Agent Grant." Irene said. "Please, have a seat."

I studied her as I walked over to the chair that was across from her and sat down.

"I was told you would come." She said, smirking.

"By who?" I asked.

"Our mutual friend." Irene said. "Jim. Though, I believe you know him better as Moriarty."

I stayed silent, as a different woman came into the room and sat down a tray with two cups and a kettle on the coffee table in between us, before leaving.

"Tell me," Irene began, looking curious. "Is it true what he said? Is the Head of the British Government truly the _Iceman_?"

I stayed silent.

"Or have you seen a side of him no one has before?" She asked. "Since rumor has it, you're his loyal guard dog."

When I didn't say anything, Irene continued:

"How did that come about anyway? I was told he worked alone. Since he didn't play well with others…What makes you so special?"

"I'm not special." I said. "I'm just another employee."

"I doubt that." She said. "You must have _something_ in order to work that close to him. Word has it, you're the only one."

"And since when have rumors been true?" I countered.

A smile came to Irene's face.

"I like you." Irene said. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what you're doing with Moriarty." I said, as she picked up the kettle and began to pour the water in the cups.

"That's simple." She said. "It has to do with my _profession_." She glanced up at me. "Do you know what that is?"

"I know exactly what your profession is." I said.

Whenever I take a mission or case, I always make sure to read and do my research about everyone and everything involved.

This one was no exception.

"Then you must know that people are very…._discrete_ when meeting someone like me." Irene said, setting the kettle down. "They don't want the word getting out that they've been with someone like me, or having the world know what their _fetishes_ are." She studied me as she carefully put sugar in her cup. "I bet you have some interesting ones."

"What ties your profession to Moriarty?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "At least….I didn't do anything to him. He wanted me to put my skills into good use elsewhere."

"Like?" I asked as she sipped her tea.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Irene asked. "It may _shock_ you."

"I work for the Iceman." I reminded her. "_Nothing_ shocks me." I then leaned forward a little. "And I think we both know I'm not leaving here until I get what I came here for."

Irene looked at me with renewed interest.

Honestly, I was kind of glad that Mycroft had the reputation as the Iceman. People believed he did all these nasty things and did whatever they could to stay on his good side.

And since I happen to have the reputation as his loyal guard dog, everyone who knew of the Iceman, knew of me, and believed I was there every time he did something cold hearted. They also made sure not to mess with me. Due to the fact they were afraid of him.

And I could see that Irene Adler believed the same thing.

"Lucky for you, I made copies." She said, setting her cup down. "Only one for you to give to the Iceman with the assurance of him knowing I have the other, and won't go public if he meets my demands." She took out a folder from behind the pillow she had behind her. "I took the liberty of putting what I wanted inside along with my number."

She held the folder out to me and I took it.

"Go ahead." Irene encouraged. "Look at it."

I studied her for a moment, before opening the folder.

I saw her list of demands, along with photos of someone of _very_ high importance in them.

I closed the folder and looked at her to see a smile on her face.

"You can also tell him I have other information as well." She said. "Things that can _easily_ put England to the ground and start World War three. And if he doesn't meet my demands, not only will those photos be _released_, but so would this Intel."

She picked up her tea and began to drink it again.

"I wouldn't flatter yourself too much." I said. "There is a reason why he's the Iceman…..I don't think I have to tell you that." I stood up. "With that said, I'm sure this won't be the last time I'll be seeing you, Miss Adler…..Have a good night."

I began to walk away when I heard her say:

"I still don't understand."

I stopped.

"Loyal, yes. Very loyal." I heard Irene say. "Guard dog, _obviously_. But why he chose you over everyone else who may have been more qualified and experienced…."

I turned around.

"You want to know why I'm his loyal guard dog." I said.

"Yes." Irene said. So much curiosity soaking in that one word.

I smiled a little.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked. "It may _shock _you."

I could tell her curiosity grew. But I ignored it and left.


	13. 13: Complicated Is Not An Answer

A/N: Sonseeahray: I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

MrsCumberholmes: I'm glad you are enjoying this story! I am updating whenever I can haha. And even though I am doing this for fun, it's good to know that people are enjoying what I am writing :)

Guest: Not like it's any of your business, but my OC is not a 'Mary Sue'. This OC is nothing like me at all. The OC isn't even my alter ego. If this OC was, in fact, a 'Mary Sue' her name would be Hannah along with my last name, Lestrade would fall hopelessly in love with her, and they would live happily ever after. I know that may sound strange given the fact my pen name, profile picture, and this story doesn't give away the fact that Lestrade is my favorite character on the show, and that I absolutely love Rupert Graves, but that was the whole point. I probably won't write a Lestrade story, just for the fact I have a feeling it will come out horrible. I am writing this story purely for fun, while basing it off the three seasons of Sherlock that I have watched and what I had gathered from the characters of the show to the best of my ability respectfully. As for marking this as OC, I thought it was pretty obvious in the summary that this was, in fact, an OC story. Given it said the OC's name in the summary. The very first word in fact. That is, if you even bothered to read it. Which to me, I don't think you did. I think you just wanted to write what you wrote because you felt it necessary to do so. Though, just in case you don't know what a summary is, it's something that kind of summaries the story that you read before actually reading the story, to see if you are even interested in reading the story. It only takes roughly five seconds to read, give or take. Depending on how fast or slow you read and the length of the summary. That said I will not tag this as OC. I know I'm not the only one to not tag their story as OC either. And I would advise you to actually read the summary next time before clicking on a story. :)

P.S. Even if I were to tag this as 'OC', and if you were to filter like you said you do, if you were to put the rating at 'K-T' or 'T', selected 'English' as the language, and picked any of the characters that are called 'Sherlock H., John W., Mycroft H., and Mary W.', this story will still come up. Just thought I would let you know despite the fact you should already know that. Hence further proving my point you didn't read the summary, and probably just scroll through the stories and clicking on them based on what characters are tagged. And that's ok. I'm sure a lot of people do that. But you should really read the summary first before reading the story, and especially before commenting on it. Good day.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Mycroft's House)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_I woke up to a pounding headache._

_I groaned and placed my hand to my head. Hoping it would help somehow._

_"__Good to know they didn't kill you." I heard a voice say._

_I opened my eyes slowly and saw a man with shackles on his wrists sitting not too far away from me._

_"__Yes, you have some prison jewelry on you too." He said._

_I looked at him confused for a moment, then I looked down at my own wrists and saw the same kind of shackles were on me as well._

_How did I end up here? I thought._

_"__A man brought you in." The man said suddenly, gaining my attention. "You were unconscious when he did. It's been a while since."_

_…__That sounds about right, I thought as I remembered what happened._

_I pushed myself up into a sitting position. My back resting on the wall behind me._

_I then got a good look at the man I was sharing this room with._

_It took me a couple minutes, but I realized who he was._

_He was the man I was looking for._

_He was the man I saw get kidnapped._

"This is bad." Mycroft said. "This is very, very bad."

I was at Mycroft's house, in his study. He was looking over the folder Irene Adler gave me.

"I know." I said from my seat in front of his desk.

"Though I must say," He said. "I never thought she was into this kind of _thing_."

"Please tell me you're talking about Irene Adler and not the other person in the photo." I said.

Mycroft stared at me for a moment or two before looking back down at the folder.

"I'm not giving into her demands." Mycroft said, answering my silent question. "You of all people should know I would do _anything_ but that."

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Well," He said. "I'm going to call Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"You're going to involve Scotland Yard?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's the only way I can get what I want." Mycroft said looking at me innocently.

"And what do you want?" I asked.

"For Sherlock to take the case." He said simply.

"Why do you want Sherlock to take the case?" I asked.

"You know my brother." Mycroft said. "He likes tough puzzles. That and the fact he will know that Moriarty is the bigger picture behind it will persuade him easily enough. Curiosity _always_ gets the better of him."

"I still don't see why you have to involve Lestrade." I said.

"How else will I get him to become so _bored_ he will take _anything_ he can grab his hands on?" He asked, as if it was obvious.

"You seriously want to drive him _mad_ with _boredom_ so he will take a case you hand him?" I asked.

"It's not the first time I've done it." Mycroft said. "In the end, it's a fool proof system of getting my way."

I shook my head.

"Shake your head all you want." He said. "When it comes to my brother, I must fight fire with fire."

"And by that, you mean, be children." I clarified.

Mycroft glared at me.

"You don't have siblings. You wouldn't understand." Mycroft said.

Just then, his desk phone began to ring.

Mycroft answered it, as a bit of my conversation with Irene replayed in my head.

_"__Loyal, yes. Very loyal." I heard Irene say. "Guard dog, _obviously_. But why he chose you over everyone else who may have been more qualified and experienced…."_

_I turned around._

_"__You want to know why I'm his loyal guard dog." I said._

_"__Yes." Irene said. So much curiosity soaking in that one word._

I looked at Mycroft.

"Yes, I want that to happen." Mycroft said. "You better make it happen. I don't want to have to send someone there to watch over your shoulder to make sure it's getting done…I'm glad you finally get the message."

Mycroft then hung up the phone and looked at his laptop.

A couple seconds went by, then he asked:

"What's on your mind Emily? What do you want to ask me?"

I hesitated a moment, then I asked:

"Why me?"

Mycroft looked up at me confused.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked. "To work for you. Why me? Why am I your loyal guard dog?"

Mycroft looked at me with mild surprise.

"I told you." Mycroft said. "You're not like any other agent I met. You're not like any other person I encountered. I enjoy your company. I consider you the best in almost everything. And I trust you."

"Is that the real reason?" I asked. When Mycroft didn't answer, I asked: "Is there another reason why?"

"Yes." He said.

"Is it because of the place I use to live in?" I asked. "Because I lost my job?"

"No." Mycroft said.

"Is it because you felt like you had to repay me for what I did?" I asked.

"Not entirely." He said. "But it is partly why I offered you the job."

"What was the other reason?" I asked.

Mycroft hesitated.

"…Because you treated me like a person. Not the _Head of the British Government_. In fact, you couldn't care less, and still don't, about my title." Mycroft said. "Where others would coward away and bow down before me, you stood tall and took no prisoners…And, when presented with an opportunity to betray me, when you didn't know me, you didn't take it. And even now, you _still_ wouldn't."

"…..Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, sitting up taller in his chair. "Now you know all my reasons why I offered you to be my _loyal guard dog_." He made a face. "Who thought that up anyway?"

I laughed a little.

"I don't know." I said. "But something tells me it could be the same person who named you the Iceman."

"That may be." Mycroft said, agreeing. "Though, they could have picked a better name for you."

I smiled a little.

"I better get going." I said, standing up. "See you later, Mycroft."

"Goodnight, Emily." Mycroft said.

I then walked toward the door and left.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(A Couple Months Later, Across 221 Baker Street)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I watched the Christmas party Sherlock and John were currently having in their flat from the roof top across the street. Well out of sight.

Sherlock was currently playing his violin. I could hear the song he was playing from where I was and it sounded beautiful.

As soon as Sherlock stopped playing, his guest, which included John, his date, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and unfortunately, Lestrade, applauded and asked for more.

Just then, my mobile began to ring.

I sighed, took it out of my pocket and answered it without saying a word.

"Is this really how you're spending your holiday?" I heard Mycroft ask.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." I said. "Besides, who else is suppose to make sure Sherlock doesn't get into trouble, or Irene Adler suddenly shows up?"

"I would know." Mycroft said.

"You're also super busy, _Boss_." I said.

"Emily you don't need to keep an eye on Sherlock." He said. "Go home. See your mother. See Jason. I'm sure they miss you."

"Can't." I said. "My mum decided to go to Ireland with her boyfriend and Jason is somewhere in the United States. I rather be working than sitting in my living room watching holiday specials or going to a stupid government holiday party that I'm sure you were at just a couple seconds ago."

"It's a necessary evil and you very well know that." Mycroft informed me. "And if you rather be keeping an eye on Sherlock, why _didn't_ you just go to the party him and John were throwing? John _did_ invite you. And it would be far easier to keep an eye on him that way _instead_ of watching him through a window from the roof top across the street."

"I didn't want to go." I said.

"It's because Detective Inspector Lestrade is there, isn't it?" He asked.

When I didn't respond, Mycroft asked:

"Seriously Emily, what is your problem with him? He's actually smart considering he's a Detective Inspector. Why, exactly, don't you want to see him? Why do you not like him?"

"It's complicated." I said.

"Complicated is not an answer." He said.

"Well, it's the one you're going to get." I said sternly.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" Mycroft asked.

"Because I don't." I said.

"By the sound of your voice, I can tell you don't want me to know for the fact I would be angry with him and would want him to lose his job." He said. "You also don't want me to interfere with whatever it is. Is it really that bad?"

"Mycroft, let it go." I said.

"I find it completely unfair that you _forced_ me to tell you why I didn't want you to meet Sherlock, yet you _refuse_ to tell me why you don't want to be in Detective Inspector Lestrade's line of vision." Mycroft said.

I sighed.

"You're right." I said. "And I will tell you. Just not right now. Ok? I'll tell you after the holidays. I promise."

It was silent for a moment, then Mycroft said:

"Fine. After the holidays."

"And Mycroft," I began. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Emily." He said.

Then, he hung up.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(The Next day, St. Barts)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"You missed Sherlock's and John's Christmas party last night." I heard Molly say.

I was in the lab with Molly. We were sitting at the table with our own individual microscopes looking at slides and marking them.

"I know." I said, still looking at my slide. "How was it?"

"It was nice." I heard Molly say. "I wish you were there though."

"Well, I already had a prior commitment." I said, taking the slide out, and marked what it was. "You know if I could have gone I would have."

"I know." I heard Molly say, as I slipped another slide in. "It's a shame you had to cover for Dr. Murray. I think you would have enjoyed the party."

"Maybe." I said.

Then, it was silent.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"…..What are you doing?" I heard John ask.

I was sitting at the kitchen table, writing on a piece of paper.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" I asked, as I continued to write on the piece of paper. "I'm making a list."

I heard John walk over to me and look over my shoulder.

"Annabeth Winters," I heard John read out loud. "Heather Dillion, Nicole Valent…..Sherlock, these are names."

"Very good, John." I said. "Is there anything else obvious you want to point out?"

"Why are you writing names on a piece of paper?" I heard John ask. "And better yet, why is the title on the page called _'Victims'_? Is this for a case?"

I sighed.

"Do keep up, John." I said, annoyed. "These are the potential women that have the misfortune of becoming my brother's friend. I'm making a list on who would fit the profile."

"And you're writing it out, why?" I heard John ask.

"Don't you have to be at Harry's before night fall?" I asked irritated, as I looked at him.

John sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave you to it." John said, taking the hint. "Though, when you do find out who this person is, tell me."

"Of course." I said. "I know it's bugging you that you don't know who it is either."

"Right." He said. "And as a reminder, I'll be back a day after you come back from your parent's house. So, please, don't do anything that will cause me a headache when I get back."

"I'll do my best, John." I said, assuring him.

John gave me a nod and headed toward the door.

As soon as John was gone, my mind suddenly went to Emily.

I wasn't sure why, it just did.

It's probably because she wasn't at the party last night, I reasoned, Even though John _did_ invite her.

Mentally shaking my head, I looked back down at my list, and began to write more names on it.


	14. 14: You Have Nowhere To Go

A/N: Sonseeahray: Thank you! I'm glad you are still enjoying this story. And I do hope you like this chapter :)

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Later, 221b Baker Street)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I knocked lightly on the open door to Sherlock and John's flat and saw Sherlock lying down on the couch in his pajamas and robe. His back facing me.

"Sherlock," I said, coming inside the flat. "Are you awake?"

It was silent for a couple seconds, then Sherlock asked:

"Why didn't you come to the party?"

"I heard what happened." I said. "With the woman from the case you're currently working on…..I'm sorry."

Sherlock turned around so he was lying on his back and stared at me.

"Why didn't you come to the party?" He asked.

"I had to cover for a colleague." I said.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at me. I knew he knew I was lying.

"You don't need to apologize." Sherlock said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm here if you need to talk though." I said, a little surprised he didn't call me out on the lie.

It was silent as we stared at each other.

"Tea?" I asked.

"…..Sure." He said.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a piece of paper on the table with the title _'Victims'_ on it, followed by a list of names of women I knew, thanks to Mycroft introducing me to them.

Deciding not to ask about the list, knowing it must have _something_ to do with Mycroft, I went over to the kettle and put water in it.

As I was doing that, I heard Sherlock get up and join me.

"You don't have to be worried about me." I heard Sherlock say softly, as I sat the kettle on the burner. "I'm fine."

I turned to see he wasn't so far away anymore.

"I'm serious." Sherlock said. "You and John are _completely_ the same. Caring, worry, love, _sentiment_…..How can you stand it? It's a complete waste of time. Let alone a weakness no one needs."

"I think it makes you stronger." I said.

"It holds you down." He said. "Clouds your judgment. You just end up getting hurt in the end."

"Not always." I said. "Not when it's true."

"You're living in a fairytale if you believe that." Sherlock said.

"Maybe." I said. "Would explain a lot."

"It certainly would." He said.

I stared at him.

"Why didn't you come to the party?" Sherlock asked.

"I think that would classify as caring about where I was instead." I said.

"More curiosity, without the _caring_." He said.

"Then I don't see why it would matter." I said.

Just then, the kettle's whistle blew.

I turned around and took the kettle off the stove, and grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard.

"….It wasn't because…." I heard Sherlock begin, as I poured the water in the mugs. "It wasn't because you didn't want to…._see_ _me_, was it?"

Confused, I turned around and looked at him.

"No." I said. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you do have a deducing friend of your own that you compare to me sometimes." Sherlock began to explain.

"Sherlock, I like spending time with you." I said.

Sherlock looked at me with a hint of surprise on his face.

"And I consider you a friend, too." I said. "You don't think I just come here because of John's charming ways, do you?"

The corner of Sherlock's lips twitch. Threatening to turn into a smile.

"So I'm not the reason?" He asked.

"No." I said, assuring him.

Sherlock composed himself, and gave me a stiff nod.

"Let's have tea now." I said. "And you can tell me about the latest experiment you've been working on."

"Very well." Sherlock said, excitement showing in his eyes.

He then sat himself at the table. Quickly grabbing the piece of paper that was on it and tucking it away in his robe pocket shortly after.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(A couple days later, Emily's Flat)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

"Remember, I will be gone for the entire weekend." Mycroft said. "Mummy's orders. If you need to reach me for any reason whatsoever, I will have my mobile with me. If for some reason Mummy confiscates our mobiles, I will have my 'in case of emergency' mobile in my bag."

Mycroft and I were standing in the living room of my flat. Mycroft was telling me the basics, like he always did, whenever he had to go somewhere I couldn't go.

"Got it." I said. "You know you don't have to say this _every _time you leave, right?"

"I just don't want you forgetting." He said.

"Oh I don't think there's any fear in that." I said. "Now, quit stalling, and go pick up Sherlock."

Mycroft sighed.

"Fine." Mycroft said, walking over to the door. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"See you in a couple days." I said. "And don't you _dare_ mention Irene Adler to him. I mean it, Mycroft."

Despite what Sherlock said, I knew Irene Adler's death was affecting him more than he was willing to admit. John agreed.

And I knew Mycroft might have some idea how her death was affecting him also.

"Yes, Emily." He said, sounding annoyed.

Then, Mycroft opened the door and left.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Outside 221 Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

I was standing outside Baker Street for a minute when the black car finally came into view.

Once it stopped in front of me, I opened the door and got into the back of the car with my bag.

"Sherlock." I heard Mycroft say, as I closed the door.

"Mycroft." I said. "You're late."

"Only a minute." I heard Mycroft say. "Not like it killed you."

"What a disappointment for us both." I said sarcastically.

It was silent.

"How's your friend?" I asked, looking at him. "Since you were just with her before picking me up."

"She's fine." Mycroft said. Then he looked at me. "I take it you haven't figured it out."

"Not yet." I said. "But I'm close."

Mycroft chuckled.

"I don't think so." He said, looking out the window.

I glared at him.

I looked out my own window as Irene Adler and Emily came into my thoughts.

Two women. Completely different. Yet, both very compelling. One relying on her sexuality to be noticed, the other on her brain. But both could use the other if necessary.

I didn't admit it, but John and Emily were right. As much as it pains me to say it.

Irene Adler's death did affect me in some way.

It has also reminded me why sentiment was overrated.

Though, whenever I thought that, Emily would pop into my head. Almost as if the memory of her was trying to prove a point. To show me something I might have over looked.

"Tell me you're not comparing Irene Adler to another woman." I heard Mycroft say.

"Eat the turkey sandwich you packed in your bag and leave me alone." I said bitterly.

It was silent for the rest of the drive.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

"Mycroft!" Mum said, hugging him in a vice grip, then letting him go. "Sherlock!" She then pulled me to her and hugged me. "I'm so glad you two are here!"

Mycroft and I just arrived at our parent's home.

Mum let go of me and looked at both of us with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go inside and have a nice cup of tea." Mum said, happily. "Your father can't wait to see you two."

Mum then walked inside. Mycroft and I followed her in. Setting our bags down by the stairs as we passed.

"Sherlock! Mycroft!" Dad said as soon as we entered the living room.

"Hello, Dad." I said, taking my coat off and sitting on the couch. Mycroft falling suit as Mum walked into the kitchen to get the tea.

Father and Mycroft talked a little as I did something on my mobile.

It didn't last long, however, when Mum came back and said:

"Sherlock Holmes, you put that mobile down this instant!"

"But, Mum," I began, looking up at her.

"No 'buts' Sherlock." Mum said, setting the tea tray down. "No mobiles for the entire weekend."

"But," I began again.

Mum held her hand out to me.

I sighed, shut my mobile off, and gave it to her.

"You too, Mycroft." Mum said seriously.

"That's not fair." Mycroft said. "Sherlock was the one using his mobile."

Mum stared at him, waiting expectantly.

"Are you _aware_ of my job at all? Or do you just not care?" Mycroft asked.

"Mycroft," Dad said.

Mycroft sighed angrily, took his mobile out of his pocket, shut it off, and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Mum said.

Then, she left the room once again to hide the mobiles.

Mycroft glared at me.

"Thanks a lot." Mycroft muttered.

"Oh, please, we both know you have another one in your bag." I muttered back.

"That's not the point." Mycroft snapped.

Before I could respond, Dad began to talk once again.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I was walking down the street and enjoying the winter day, when I thought I heard a voice.

I stopped walking and looked around me.

"Help!" I heard a weak voice say. "Help!"

I looked to my left and saw a man holding his stomach area.

I ran over to him without hesitation and knelt down beside him.

"Help," He said.

"It's alright. I'm here." I said. "I'm a doctor. Can you tell me how this happened?"

I eased him onto his back and removed his arms to reveal a very bloody shirt. I knew instantly he lost a lot of blood.

"Shot." The man said. "I-I-I was sh-sh-shot."

"Who shot you?" I asked, lifting his shirt up to see the wound.

It did not look good.

When the man didn't respond, I pulled his shirt back down, and looked at him.

His eyes were closed. And he was too still for my liking.

"Sir?" I said.

No response.

I check for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call. "Everything alright?"

I turned around and did a double take.

Standing at the end of the ally, was Lestrade.

I could tell he recognized me in an instant.

"You!" Lestrade said in disbelief.

He looked at the now dead man and back at me.

I knew what he thought.

"Stay right where you are." He said.

"Lestrade, it's not what you think." I began, standing up.

"I said, stay!" Lestrade said, pulling his gun out and aiming it at me.

He began to walk toward me slowly. I took steps back just as slow.

"Don't make this harder for yourself." He said.

"I'm not the one who is making another mistake." I said.

A couple seconds went by, when I suddenly hit the wire fence with my back.

"You have nowhere to go." Lestrade said. "There's no way you're getting out of this one."

Once Lestrade finally reached me, he said:

"Turn around and put your hands behind your head."

"Can't do that." I said.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Lestrade said.

"Lestrade, have you ever thought for just a moment, I didn't do this?" I asked.

"Right." He said, sarcastically. "You only have the victim's _blood_ on your hands, but, no! Of course you didn't do _this_. How could you?"

"Fine." I said. "Arrest me then."

I held my hands together and out to him.

"With pleasure." Lestrade said, holstering his gun.

He took out his handcuffs, and was about to handcuff me, when I quickly took the handcuffs from him, and handcuffed him instead.

"What?" He began, flabbergasted.

"Can't stay." I said. "See you later."

I then ran out of the ally, as Lestrade yelled after me.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

"Mycroft, this is the seventh time I am calling you." I said, going up the steps to my flat. "Please, please, _please_ call me back as soon as you get this." I took my key out, as I reached the door. "Something is a bit _not good_, and I'm fairly certain I won't be able to get out of this one on my own. And you know I wouldn't be calling you unless I had to." I unlocked the door and opened it. "I need you."

I then walked into my flat, as I hung up my mobile, and instantly stopped walking at what I saw.

A dead body was lying on the floor in the living room.

It was my landlord.

"Oh, god," I whispered as I saw the cause of death.

Someone had slit his throat.

I looked around and saw a piece of paper taped to the wall.

I walked over to it cautiously and took it off the wall. It read:

_Hi Agent Grant!_

_Let's see how the Iceman does without his loyal guard dog to protect him._

_M_

"Moriarty." I whispered.

Just then, I felt something hit me just below the left shoulder. Causing me to fall down and pain soaring through me.

I looked at my window and saw a bullet hole in it.

I put my hand where I felt the pain and lifted it up to see fresh blood on my hand.

"What. A. Pity." I heard a voice say.

I closed my eyes.

"We could have used someone like you." I heard the voice say. "Unfortunate you have to be _wasted_."

I opened my eyes and saw Moriarty staring down at me. Shaking his head in fake sympathy.

"Don't worry." Moriarty said. "When the Iceman asks, I'll tell him you died a slow, and _painful_ death, where every last bit of blood leaked out of you."

I mustered up the best glare I could.

"It's nothing personal." He said. "Sebastian, _yes_. Me, _no_. I just needed you out of the way. You were the one who said I couldn't get to him unless I got rid of _you_."

Moriarty squatted down beside me. Getting very close to me.

"I also needed something that would make the Iceman _vulnerable_." Moriarty said. "There are so few things that would get to him. Of course, there _is_ Sherlock, but I'm having _so_ much _fun _with him at the moment. It would be _tragic_ to lose him so soon….And without you in the playing field, who else is going to _protect_ him? It's not like he has _another_ John Watson at his side."

Moriarty stood back up.

"In your last breath, don't think about how I beat you. Think about how you _lost_." He said.

Then, Moriarty left the flat.

Stay awake, I thought, Fight unconsciousness. You can do it.

Mobile. Get your mobile.

I put my hand in my pocket to find it empty.

I looked around me and saw my mobile was on the floor and out of my reach.

It must have fallen out of my hand when I got shot, I thought.

I could feel darkness welcoming itself.

I blinked fast a couple times, and tried to move myself closer to my mobile.

I suddenly felt weak.

And the next thing I knew, I saw black.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Holmes' Parent's House)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen while Mum cooked dinner, in my thinking pose, eyes closed.

I was trying to narrow down the people that could possibly be Mycroft's friend, while trying to keep thoughts of Irene Adler and Emily at bay.

But it was hard to concentrate when the wind kept blowing and making the bloody wind chime Mum had up make noise.

Huffing out of irritation and frustration, I got up and walked over to where the wind chime was to take it down.

I reached the back door and stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing the wind chime.

"Oh! There you are, Sherlock." I heard Dad say. "I see you found the wind chime."

"Yes." I said. "Yes. I did. Where did you get it?"

"Mycroft gave it to your Mum for her birthday." I heard Dad say. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes." I said, as I continued to stare at the wind chime that was a sun with five chimes around it. "Very lovely."

And that's when I figured it out.

Emily's deducing friend.

Mycroft's employee, yet friend, that he trusted and respected so much for the past five years that was a woman, but not Anthea.

Mycroft was Emily's deducing friend. Emily was Mycroft's employee and friend.

Which meant Emily _wasn't_ a doctor, and her last name _wasn't_ Beaureguard.

_"__Ok." She said. "Sherlock. Are you here for a gift too?"_

_"__Yes." I said, looking at the wind chimes. "If I don't get a gift, I'll never hear the end of it. Despite how pointless I think it is."_

_"__For your mum?" Emily asked._

_"__Yes." I said, looking at her, wondering how she knew. "How did you know that?"_

_"__Well, mum's never let you hear the end of things." She said. _

_"__Hm." I said, studying her once more, before looking back at the wind chimes. "Yes. That's true….To answer your question, wind chimes will work. I haven't met a mother yet who doesn't love wind chimes. But I'm sure you already knew that."_

That's how she knew, I thought, Mycroft sent her to get a gift because he forgot about Mother's birthday.

And I played right into her hands of what to get her, unknowingly.

It would also explain why she compared me to her deducing friend sometimes.

"Sherlock," I heard Mum call from the kitchen. "Go tell Mycroft dinner's almost ready."

"With _pleasure_." I said, as anger surge through me.

I turned on my heel, and marched straight to Mycroft's bedroom.


	15. 15: Show Me

A/N: Sonseeahray: Lol I'm glad to see you enjoyed it :) And yes, it is a good thing that Sherlock finally knows. As for Lestrade,

all I can say without giving away too much is that he thinks he knows something concrete about Emily.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Holmes' Parent's House)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

When I reached Mycroft's closed bedroom door, I opened it and walked inside, letting it bang against the wall.

Mycroft was sitting on his bed looking through his email on his laptop.

Mycroft sighed.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you walking in without knocking?" Mycroft asked in a bored tone.

"I saw the _wind chime_ you gave Mum for her birthday." I said coldly.

"And?" He asked.

"And if you wanted to _spy_ on me, don't you have resources besides an _employee_ to do that for you?!" I snapped, angrily.

"Sherlock, my _employees_ have better things to do with their time than watching your _every move_." Mycroft said.

"You mean by getting our mother a _birthday present_ because you forgot to get one for her?" I asked.

Mycroft looked at me. Studying me.

"After almost six years, you've _finally_ figured it out." He said. "Very good, Sherlock. Would you like an award?"

"You're telling me it's a _coincidence_ I met Emily at the store and not because you had her _tailing_ me?" I asked in disbelief. "Don't you remember what we said about _coincidences_?"

"Believe it or not, Sherlock, I didn't send Emily to _tail_ you." Mycroft said annoyed. "I haven't had anyone tailing you for a couple years now. Deduce it from me if you're so skeptical."

And I did. I deduced it from him.

He really didn't have Emily watching me. He was watching me himself.

Knowing that irritated me.

"She's an agent." I said. "Not a doctor."

"Yes." He said. "And not legally. It's her cover when she's home."

"How did you meet her?" I asked.

"Not important." Mycroft said, closing his laptop and setting it beside him.

"How did you _meet_ her?" I repeated, as he got up. "You don't go out of your way to meet your _employees_. Let alone an _agent_ of MI6."

"_Former_ agent of MI6." He said, correcting me. "And how I met her is none of your business."

"It is when this _employee_ is your _friend _and you trust and respect her as much as-" I began.

"You trust and respect John." Mycroft finished for me.

"It's unnatural." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." He said.

Mycroft and I stared at each other.

"Now brother mine, if you will ever be so kind as to give me my mobile." Mycroft began.

"You know how I met John." I said, ignoring him. "Tell me how you met Emily."

"Sherlock, I know you have my mobile, now give it to me." He said.

"Tell me how you met Emily or-" I began.

"Or what? You're going to tell _Mummy_ on me?" Mycroft asked sarcastically. "Give me my mobile, Sherlock."

I glared at him as I reached into my pocket and took his mobile out.

"I'm going to find out _anyway_, why don't you just _tell_ me." I said, frustrated.

"It took you _six years_ to figure out who my friend was." He said arrogantly, snatching the mobile out of my hand. "I think you figuring out _how _I met her may take _twelve_."

"_Almost_ six!" I snapped at him.

I huffed as Mycroft ignored me and put his mobile on.

"Why does it matter more now?" Mycroft asked.

I looked at him confused.

"Before you were determined to figure it out, but now you know it's Emily and it matters to you more than it ever did." He said, looking at me. "Why the sudden change?"

"Maybe it's because I know her, and I know you, and her being _friends_ with you is so _bizarre_ because of the obvious differences between you both." I said.

"I could say the same with you and John." Mycroft said. "And I know you're lying."

"She used to hate you." I deduced, as his mobile chimed. "On more than one occasion she just wanted to meet you so she could punch you in the face. Tell me, what changed?"

"If you really want to know, she _still _wants to punch me in the face. Sometimes." He said, putting the mobile to his ear. Giving me a 'haha' smile. "So, I guess nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he listened to the voicemail he had.

As he listened, his smile slipped from his face.

I deduced him and knew who he got a voicemail from and that it wasn't good.

"Mycroft, what happened?" I asked, as he put the phone down.

Ignoring me, he typed in a number and pressed the mobile to his ear.

When there was no answer, Mycroft hung up the mobile.

"Something came up." Mycroft said. "Tell Mummy I'm sorry that I can't stay for dinner or for the rest of the weekend."

"Mycroft," I said, as he walked by me quickly and out of his bedroom.

I followed him.

"Mycroft, if something is wrong I want to know." I said.

"It's none of your concern, Sherlock." He said, walking down the stairs.

"Where are you boys going?" I heard Dad say.

"I'm sorry, Mother and Father, but I have to leave." Mycroft said, looking at our parents. "Something came up."

"And I'm going with him." I said, putting on my coat.

"No, you're not." Mycroft said glaring at me.

"Can't you at least stay for dinner?" Mum asked.

"I'm afraid this is an urgent matter." Mycroft said. "But I promise I will have dinner with you very soon."

Mycroft then headed toward the door and left.

"Like wise." I said, hurrying after him.

It wasn't until I got into the car beside him, did Mycroft say:

"Sherlock, I told you-"

"Let's skip this argument and accept the fact that this is about Emily, for whatever reason, and that I'm going whether you want me here or not." I said.

Mycroft huffed, irritated. But he knew I was right.

"Fine." He said.

Then, he started the car.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's Flat)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

Mycroft pulled up to Emily's flat to see New Scotland Yard, including Lestrade, was outside the building.

"Go find out what you can." Mycroft said.

"I'm not one of your-" I began.

"Sherlock, just go!" He snapped angrily.

We stared at each other. Me realizing he didn't want to get out and become recognizable.

I sighed and got out of the car.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sergeant Donovan asked, as I walked over to the police tape.

"Because I wanted you to ask me that question." I said sarcastically, going under the tape.

"Did Lestrade call you?" I heard Donovan ask, as I walked toward the man in question.

"That depends, did you sleep over Anderson's last night since his _wife_ is away to visit her parents?" I retorted.

"Where's Dr. Watson?" I heard Donovan ask. "Did he _finally_ get sick of you?"

Before I could reply, Lestrade noticed me.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" Lestrade asked.

"Drove by. Saw this." I said, gesturing toward the scene around us. "What happened here?"

"Break in, I'm assuming." He said. "Landlord's dead, the other resident is fine, and there's been no sign of the other resident where the break in happened."

"Show me." I said.

"Sherlock, this may be an open and shut case." Lestrade said.

"Show. Me." I said.

Lestrade looked at me as he debated whether or not to show me.

"…Alright." He said. Realizing I wasn't going to leave until he did.

Lestrade headed inside. I followed him.

"So, where's John?" Lestrade asked, as we walked up the stairs.

"With family." I said. "Tell me more about the case."

"The landlord was found in the flat." He said, as we reached Emily's flat. "Someone slit his throat."

We walked in the flat and I instantly saw the landlord on the living room floor.

"We believe there is a second victim, along with a shooter." Lestrade said. "But we think they escaped."

I looked around the room, making my deductions. Including seeing a bullet size hole in the window that obviously came from a sniper rifle.

"Are you referring to the second victim or the Sniper?" I asked.

"Both." I heard Lestrade say. "…How did you know it was a sniper?"

"The bullet came from the window but it obviously didn't come from the ground or across the street. It came from a bit of farther distance and on a roof. It's also a shot only a sniper could make. If John was here he would agree." I said.

"I'll make a note of that." Lestrade said, as I turned to face him.

"Please do." I said.

I then proceed to examine the landlord.

"The tenants name is Emily Beaureguard." I heard Lestrade say. "She hasn't shown up yet. We put a BOLO on her, though she's probably visiting her family. Given it's the holidays and all."

Once I was done making my deductions and examining the landlord, I looked at the puddle of blood that stood on its own and clearly wasn't from the landlord.

Second victim.

"…Got anything else?" I heard Lestrade ask after a couple minutes of silence.

"There were three other people in the room." I said, standing up.

"What?" I heard Lestrade ask.

"Three people." I said. "One, the second victim. Two, the intruder. And the third came in after."

"Are you sure?" I heard Lestrade ask.

"Of course I'm sure." I said. "There are three different sets of footprints that don't belong to any of your idiot yarders around and leading up the blood. Two pairs smaller than one. Indicating one was male and the other two were female."

"So you're tell me we're looking for _four_ other people along with the tenant?" I heard Lestrade ask.

"Yes." I said, turning to face him.

"If you ask me," I heard Anderson begin.

"No one did. So, shut up." I said, looking around the flat again.

"I think the tenant did it." I heard Anderson continue as if I hadn't spoken. "Who else would want to kill their landlord?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, maybe the people who _targeted _the _tenant_?!" I snapped angrily, looking at him. "When the suspects arrived, she wasn't home, so they use the landlord to unlock the door for them." I walked closer to him, getting angrier as I did. Anderson began to walk backwards. "Probably saying they were family, and since the landlord didn't have a clue about their true motives, and believed they were her family, let them in." Anderson hit the wall, looking at me wide eyed. "And it's because of _idiots_ like you why Lestrade comes to _me_. Your 'theory' is _wrong_. Emily didn't do this. I suggest you look elsewhere for the ones responsible."

I looked at Lestrade to see he was looking at me in surprise.

"Do let me know if you happen to find anything." I said.

I began to leave the flat

"Sherlock," I heard Lestrade say, as I went down the stairs. "Sherlock,"

"Ugh, what?!" I snapped, turning around to face him.

"Are you alright?" Lestrade asked. "You seem a bit…"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"A bit what?" I asked.

"On edge." He said. "You even called the _tenant_ by _name_."

"Do you have a point or are you just wasting my time?" I asked impatiently.

Lestrade closed the distance between us on the stairs, and said in a low voice:

"If there's something about this case, be it victims, suspects,_ or_ tenant, that you know about that would be crucial to this case, and I find out you knew all along and didn't say a word, it will not be good Sherlock. Not this time. It's not like it's a pink suitcase."

I studied Lestrade and realized he meant what he said. I also deduced he didn't have a good day.

"I can assure you that I told you everything you need to know, _Inspector_." I said. "Now do your job on your end, and I'll do my job on _my_ end."

"And what exactly is _your_ end?" Lestrade asked.

"Finding the second victim." I said. "To be more specific, the _tenant_."

I then left Lestrade and made my way down the stairs.

Once I got back into the car, I told Mycroft what I found out. All except the fact that I was certain Emily was the second victim.

He didn't need to know. Not now anyway.

"A second victim, a sniper, and two other people were in the flat." Mycroft repeated.

"Yes." I said. "Do you have any idea who would do this, and where Emily could be right now?"

Mycroft thought for a moment before saying:

"I did tell her if she ever needed a place to go, to go directly to my house."

"Then let's see if she's there." I said.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

As soon as we walked into Mycroft's house, Mycroft said:

"She's not here."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"If she was, she would have left her shoes by the door." He said. "And they're not there."

"Of course she would." I said. "With how _spotless_ you need everything to be."

"Sherlock, I'm _not_ in the mood for your sarcastic _comments_ right now." Mycroft snapped at me.

Then, he headed toward his study.

I waited a moment or two as I realized how not knowing where Emily was and if she was ok was affecting him.

I was then reminded of my own feelings when I saw John strapped in a bomb vest. Along with the fear of losing him.

I knew exactly how Mycroft was feeling.

I shook my head as I reminded myself I was a high functioning sociopath that doesn't _feel_.

Then, I too, headed toward the study.


	16. 16: The Loyal Guard Dog And The Virgin

A/N: Sonseeahray: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :)

Guest: Thank you! :)

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_"__You have a concussion." The man, who I saw get kidnapped, said. "I suggest you don't think too hard and stay awake."_

_I ignored his comment and studied him._

_"__You have a bruised eye." I informed him. "A cut lip, possibly a dislocated shoulder, and bruised ribs. You're the one who should be more careful."_

_He looked at me with narrow eyes._

_"__You're not a doctor." He said._

_"__Neither are you." I said._

_"__How do you know?" He asked._

_"__Because you don't look like one." I said._

_He stared at me._

_"__And what do I look like?" He asked._

_"__A man who needs help but won't admit it." I said. "And I don't mean it sarcastically."_

_"__So I've noticed." He said. "Do you have a plan on getting us out of here?"_

_"__Sorry, I was told not to think too hard." I said sarcastically._

_He narrowed his eyes at me again._

_"__Now is not the time to be cheeky." He said seriously. "They're due to be back any time. And when they do, it will not be to get me."_

_"__How do you know?" I asked._

_"__I'm not the one who decided to go on a _rouge_ rescue mission." He said._

_"__How do you know that?" I asked confused._

_"__You talk in your sleep." He said. _

_"__How would you know?" I asked. "You just said you were glad they didn't kill me."_

_"__They plan on torturing you for information." He continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "They believe they're more likely to get it out of you since they couldn't get it out of me."_

_"…__..Makes sense they would think that." I said, deciding to let it go for now. "Do you think that?"_

_"__Honestly?" He asked. I nodded. "I do. You don't seem like the type who can withstand a large amount of pain."_

_"__You don't know me." I said._

_"__I know enough." He said._

_"__No you don't." I said, getting angry. "You don't know me at all. So don't sit there and tell me you do. Even if it is just '_enough'_….Whatever the bloody hell that's suppose to mean."_

_The man looked at me with interest._

_I ignored him and looked around the somewhat tiny room. Taking it all in as the wheels in my head began to turn._

I woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom.

I looked around and saw I was lying in a bed in satin sheets.

When I saw I was still wearing the clothes I remember having on, I sighed in relief and relaxed a little.

I looked at my hands and saw there was no blood on them anymore.

Is it possible this was all a dream? I thought.

I began to sit up and felt pain just below my left shoulder.

And that's when I remembered what happened, wasn't a dream.

_"__Don't worry." Moriarty said. "When the Iceman asks, I'll tell him you died a slow, and _painful_ death, where every last bit of blood leaked out of you."_

I shook my head.

Where the hell am I?

"I see you're awake." I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw the last person I thought I would see.

"I thought you might be." She said. "I brought some water. I'm sure you're thirsty."

Irene Adler walked over to me and held the cup of water toward me.

I blinked.

"I promise I didn't put anything in the water but water." Irene said, amused.

I hesitated a moment, then I took the cup and took a drink.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked. "The doctor said you should be fine as long as you don't move it too much for the next couple of weeks…..You've been out for a day."

"…You came to my flat?" I asked, absorbing the information in front of me.

"Yes." Irene said.

"Am I at your house?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"You saved me." I said.

"Yes." Irene said.

"But you're dead." I said.

Irene smiled.

"Faking my death was something I had to do." She said. "Being wanted _Dead or Alive_ and all."

I nodded slowly, understanding.

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"I didn't approve what Jim planned on doing." Irene said.

"But aren't you working with him?" I asked.

"I'm an independent." She said. "I work with no one. I simply _offer_ my services."

I nodded again.

"Where's my mobile?" I asked.

"I ditched it." Irene said. "Strictly for precaution. Though, you still have Jim's note. It's in your pocket."

"Ok." I said.

Irene sat down on the edge of the bed and asked:

"How is he?"

"If you're referring to Sherlock…..I won't tell you." I said.

"Why not?" Irene asked with slight surprise.

"You hurt him." I said, getting angry. "He thinks you're _dead_. We all _thought _you were dead. But you're _alive_, obviously. You're sitting right there! And _Sherlock_," I stopped, taking a deep breath to calm myself down a bit. "Sherlock deserves better."

Irene looked at me with calculating eyes.

"Where's your spare mobile?" I asked. "Or at least a mobile I can use since he has yours. I have to call the _Iceman_."

Irene didn't move.

"Miss Adler, I'm not-" I began.

"I see." She said.

"See what?" I asked.

"You care about him." Irene said.

"Sherlock? He's my friend." I said. "Of course I care about him."

"The Loyal Guard Dog and The Virgin." She said, thinking it over. "Interesting. What does the Iceman think about this?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Because he doesn't know?" Irene asked surprised.

"Because there's nothing _to_ know." I said. "Mobile. Now."

I then held my hand out to her.

When she didn't move again, I said:

"I know you have a mobile on you. Please let me use it."

"Why don't I just call you a cab and you can head home." She said.

"So you can follow me?" I asked. "I don't think so."

"Agent Grant, if I were to follow you, I would have done it the first time you came to visit." Irene said, amused. "You must understand that I was a wanted woman. A _dead _wanted woman. If word were to get out I was still alive, I will no longer be safe. Which is why I don't want you to use my mobile. We both know the Iceman will instantly trace it back here. And I would prefer it if he didn't know I was alive…..For now."

I thought about what she said and realized she was right. Mycroft would trace it back here. And it wouldn't take long for him to know Irene Adler wasn't _actually_ dead….If he didn't know it already.

I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "I'll walk a couple blocks away and use a payphone."

"Nonsense." She said. "You're taking a cab. There's one already outside waiting for you."

I stared at her.

"I had it planned ahead of time." Irene said. "On the chance you will give me mercy…Despite what I've done."

I nodded slowly.

"Well…..Thank you." I said.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

"I guess I will see you soon." I said, as I reached the open cab door.

"I'm sure you will." Irene said, as I turned to face her.

"Thank you, again." I said.

"Thank you." She said.

I got in the cab.

"Agent Grant," Irene began, making me look at her. "Are you ever going to tell me how you came to work for the Iceman? Why he chose you?"

I smiled a little and shook my head.

Irene smiled a little back.

"I thought so." She said.

Then, the cabbie closed the door.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"Wow." John said shocked. "Just….."

"I know." I said.

John sat down in his chair. Trying to process everything I just told him.

"Someone took a hit on Emily." He said, as I walked over to the window. "She's an agent. Her friend is Mycroft….I never saw this coming."

Neither did I, I thought.

"How did you not know?" I heard John ask.

"Because Mycroft's…_Mycroft_." I said a bit irritated. "When it comes to each other, we _normally_ only express what we want the other to see. And since he obviously knew Emily and I met, he kept it hidden from me."

"I meant, how did you not deduce it from Emily?" I heard John ask.

"One does not become that close to a Holmes without picking up some things." I said, repeating what my grandfather said to me on more than one occasion. "And since she's an agent, it wouldn't take much."

It was silent for a moment, then John finally asked the question I was waiting for him to ask since he walked in the door.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I would have." I said, turning around to face him. "But someone needed to keep a close eye on Mycroft until Anthea showed up. Otherwise, every single one of his staff would have a bold point pen sticking out of their necks as cause of death."

"I didn't realize Mycroft would be this upset." John said, a bit concerned.

"Wouldn't blame him." I said. "In fact, he would have had help."

John opened his mouth to comment on that, but thought better of it and asked:

"Does Lestrade know about Emily's true identity?"

"No." I said. "And Mycroft wants it kept that way. He doesn't want him to know anything about her. Or that we know her."

"Isn't that withholding information?" John asked.

"Problem?" I asked.

"No." He said, a bit uneasily. "Just…..Why? I mean, it _is_ going to be hard to have Lestrade _not _know about her. Especially when it was _her_ _flat_ that this incident occurred."

"I don't know." I said. "The most obvious being she's an agent and if Lestrade recognizes her from past cases she's done, that Scotland Yard got a whiff of somehow, that will _definitely _cause unwanted attention on her part. Other than that, I don't know why Mycroft wants to keep her out of Lestrade's sight. He wouldn't elaborate."

John thought about what I said.

"And, uh…..How are _you_ handling all this?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

John stared at me for a moment before smiling a little and shaking his head.

"Never mind." He said. Then he stood up. "I'm going to go get food. I shouldn't be gone long."

Then, John headed toward the door and left.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's P.O.V.)

I got out of the cab and walked over to the payphone nearby as it sped away.

I went inside the payphone, put the amount of change required in, and dialed a number.

As I waited for it to be answered, I pressed my forehead against the window. Feeling a little tired.

As soon as the phone was answered, I heard Mycroft's familiar angry voice say:

"This better be important, otherwise you won't live to see tomorrow."

I let out a breathless laugh.

"It's always good to hear from you too, Mycroft." I said.

"Emily?!" Mycroft said, a touch of surprise and relief shown through his voice. "Where are you?"

"Not too far from your house." I said. "Can you send someone to come get me?"

"Of course." He said, his voice going straight to command mode. "Someone will be there shortly."


	17. 17: I Don't Want To Say

A/N: BarbiAnz17: Thank you! :) I have to admit I didn't expect to get a fan but I'm flattered and honored to have one.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Mycroft's House)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_"__I'm going to ask you, one. Last. Time." Sebastian said as he circled around me._

_I was sitting in a chair with my hands tied behind my back and my feet tied to the chair._

_I was being interrogated and tortured by Sebastian Moran._

_"__Who else knows he's here?" He asked, stopping in front of me._

_I stayed silent and stared at him._

_"__You should really answer the question." Sebastian said._

_I spit blood down at his feet._

_"__Why must you make me do this to you, Emily?" He asked with fake guilt. Sighing soon after._

_"__Last I checked, I don't control you." I said._

_Suddenly, Sebastian took the army knife out of my thigh, and plunged it in my shoulder._

_I screamed._

I walked into Mycroft's living room to see he was pacing back and forth.

"Mycroft," I said.

Mycroft looked my way and stopped pacing. A mixture of emotions played across his face as he looked me over. Worry, anger, relief.

When he finally looked me in the eyes again, his face was an emotionless mask.

"Leave us." Mycroft said to the couple of people that were in the room with him.

They left without hesitation.

Mycroft walked closer to me.

"You look exhausted. Sit down." He said.

He ushered me over to the couch where I sat down.

He walked over to the chair across from me and sat down in it.

It was silent for a couple seconds as Mycroft studied me.

"Who did this to you?" Mycroft asked softly. "Is it who I think it is?"

"No." I said. Thinking I knew who he was talking about. "It wasn't him."

"I know it wasn't _him_." He said. "We both know he wouldn't use a gun on you for his choice of weapon."

I flinched a little.

Mycroft frowned.

"I meant if it was, indeed, Moriarty and his sniper Moran." Mycroft explained.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

I then slipped my hand into my pocket and took out the paper I took off the wall and handed it to Mycroft.

He took it and looked it over. A flash of anger shown in his eyes.

_"__Are you going to answer the question now?" Sebastian asked smugly._

_"__Go to hell." I said through clinched teeth._

_Sebastian walked closer to me. He then placed his hand on the knife, pushing it in a little._

_I hissed._

Mycroft looked at me, then my wound.

"I see you got medical attention." He said. "How?"

"A person came into the flat after Moriarty left." I said. "They took care of me."

"And who is this person?" Mycroft asked.

"I don't want to say." I said.

"…She's alive." He said.

I hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Does Sherlock know?" Mycroft asked.

"No." I said.

It was silent.

_He then leaned in and whispered:_

_"__You know what your fatal flaw is? It's misguidance. You're placing your loyalty in the wrong place."_

_As he was talking, I began to tug my ankle out of the rope._

_"__You have what we need." Sebastian whispered. "We could use someone like you on our side."_

_I stopped trying to get the ankle out, and listened._

_"__Moriarty agrees." Sebastian whispered. "You would be a very valuable ally."_

_"…__.Is that so?" I asked._

_Sebastian looked at me with a victorious smile on his face._

_"__Interested?" He asked._

_"__Very." I said._

_Sebastian smiled more, and took the army knife out of my shoulder._

_Then, he cut my ankles free. Cutting my wrists free shorty after._

"Speaking of Sherlock," I began. "Where is he?"

"Home." Mycroft said. "Detective Inspector Lestrade is hot on your scent. Due to the fact your _appearance_ _description_ is listed as being involved in a _homicide_."

"I can explain that." I said.

"I'm sure you can." He said. "And while you're at it, tell me why you don't want Lestrade to see you. Besides the event that happened a couple days ago. You did promise after all."

_I stood up, ignoring the pain I felt, and rubbed my wrists._

_"__Want to know what you have to do?" Sebastian asked, as I looked at him._

_"__Absolutely." I said._

_"__Do you know who the Iceman is?" He asked._

_"__I've heard of him." I said. "He's also known as the Head of the British Government."_

_"__Exactly." Sebastian said. "What you have to do, is get close to him. Make him trust you, and get all the secrets he has so we can use it against him, and rule England ourselves."_

_"__Sounds like you and Moriarty have it all figured out." I said._

_He smiled._

_"__Be careful of the Iceman though." He said. "He can do this _thing_. Read people's minds. At least, that's what Jim has said."_

_"__Really?" I asked._

_Sebastian nodded._

_"__Well," I began, walking over to him. "Thank you for this opportunity….And for the warning…What should I do to repay you?"_

_A grin appeared on his face._

_"__I think I can think of something." He said._

_Sebastian began to close the distance between us._

_And just before he could get within an inch of my lips, I kicked him in the groin and slammed his head against the wall._

_He fell down unconscious._

_"__Moron." I said._

_I then took the handcuffs I still had from before, handcuffed him, took his army knife and his gun from him, and left the room._

"I did promise." I said. I took a deep breath. "A couple days ago, I saw a man who needed help in an ally. I went to his aid. Lestrade showed up….Basically it was wrong place at the wrong time mixed with misunderstanding."

Mycroft nodded.

"And before then?" Mycroft asked.

_It took me a bit, but I eventually found the place where I was before with the man I had been trying to find still in there._

_As soon as I walked in, the man looked at me in surprise._

_"__Hey," I said, bending down in front of him and taking the hair pin out of my hair. "Miss me?" _

_As I began to unshackle him, he just stared at me._

_It wasn't until I unshackled one of his wrists did he smile slightly before saying:_

_"__You should stop the bleeding in your leg…..We don't need you passing out."_

_"__And you should pop your shoulder back in and put it in a sling." I said. "But I think we can both agree we won't be doing either of these things until we're out of here."_

_"__Your injury is more serious than mine." He said, as I finally unshackled him completely._

_"__Let's get a move on before the adrenaline wears off then, shall we?" I suggested._

_I grabbed his good arm and helped him to his feet._

_"__Ow," I muttered, putting my hand to the wound on my shoulder._

_"__You alright?" He asked, sounding concerned._

_"__Yeah." I said, shaking it off. "I've had worse."_

_He gave me a look before removing my hand and looking at the wound._

_"__You really need to get patched up." He said. "Miss?"_

_"__Emily." I said. "And I will as soon as we're in a safe place. Mr?"_

_"__Mycroft." He said. "We better get going then."_

Mycroft stared at me, as I remained silent.

I knew he deduced what I was going to say to him. I knew he knew why I wasn't particularly fond of Lestrade.

"The Detective Inspector you were furious at, that I mentioned…._That_ Detective Inspector was Gregory Lestrade?" Mycroft asked surprised.

"…Yes." I said.

"And since he's a _good_ Detective Inspector, who I deem fit for the job, and who give's Sherlock cases, you didn't want me to know you were the one who shot at the van that took me away, and ended up getting arrested for it." He said. "And once you were at New Scotland Yard, you were interrogated by Detective Inspector Lestrade, and he didn't listen to you when you told him the truth. And he would have been inadvertently responsible for my death, had you not gotten away."

"….Yes." I said.

"And after all these years, he's still looking for you." Mycroft concluded. "For you shooting at the van, and now for him thinking you killed that man."

"…..Yes." I said.

It was very, very quiet.

"…..Very well." He said. "I'll show you to a spare room and get a doctor up to you."

"Mycroft," I began.

"I know you already had medical attention, but I would like one of my own to look at you." Mycroft said.

I knew that was Mycroft code for: a doctor _he_ trusted. And to: not talk about Lestrade anymore.

I nodded.

We both stood up, and I followed Mycroft out of the room.

Once we reached a spare room, Mycroft looked at me and said:

"As for Detective Inspector Lestrade…..For the present situations, I'll take care of it. As for _before_…I'm sure together we can think of something."

Then, Mycroft walked away.


	18. 18: He Won't Admit It

A/N: Sonseeahray: Thank you :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Mycroft's House)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I heard John ask, as we walked to the door of my brother's house. "With Irene Adler not being dead and all?"

"What is there to say?" I countered, knocking on the door.

"Well, are you at least going to say something to the fact Emily is alive and is just through this door?" I heard John ask, clearly trying to get a reaction out of me.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I said.

"….Sherlock, Mycroft called you _himself_ to tell you she was here." I heard John say. "Why would he lie about that?"

I looked at John and saw he was being completely serious.

"You really give him more credit then you should." I said.

"I just don't see why he would lie about someone-" John began.

"September tenth, two thousand four." I said, cutting him off and looking away from him.

"What?" I heard John ask confused.

"On September tenth, two thousand four, there was this famous scientist who was giving a speech at Oxford." I said. "Mycroft knew how _fascinating_ I found his work and wanted to go. He surprised me with tickets. So I went."

"How is this-" I heard John begin.

"They were fake." I said. "He had someone _forge_ them for him. I was arrested on the spot." I looked back at him. "Do you still believe he wouldn't lie about something like this?"

As John stared at me, clearly with nothing to say to that, I knocked impatiently on the door again.

When the door finally opened, instead of seeing Stanley the butler like I normally would, I saw Mycroft.

"Please do knock a little harder dear brother." Mycroft said annoyed. "I don't think that was enough for the door to fall down."

"Clearly." I said, stepping around him and heading to the living room.

"I see he told you the ticket story." I heard Mycroft say to John. "Did he happen to tell you the reason _why _I did it?"

"Not important." I said, turning around to face him. "Is Emily here or is it another one of your lies?"

"Yes, Sherlock, Emily _is_ here." Mycroft said steely.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Upstairs." Mycroft said.

Just then, someone came in the room, catching Mycroft's eye.

"Ah, Dr. Morgan, thank you for coming so quickly." Mycroft said.

I looked at the man named Dr. Morgan who was now shaking hands with my brother and deduced him.

"Of course, Mr. Holmes." Dr. Morgan said. "Where's the patient?"

"NO!" I shouted.

Mycroft, Dr. Morgan, and John looked at me.

"Mycroft may I speak to you for a moment?" I asked, walking over to the couch.

Mycroft joined me shortly after.

"What is it now, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, his voice quieted.

"I don't want him to inspect Emily's injuries." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't trust him." I said.

"I do." Mycroft said.

"Need I say more?" I asked.

Mycroft sighed.

"Sherlock, I can assure you Dr. Morgan is completely professional and is good at what he does." He said.

"I know he is." I said. "But I still don't want him with Emily."

"Would it make you _feel_ better if John went with him?" Mycroft asked.

"I would feel _better_ if only John went to check on her." I said.

"Sherlock," He said irritated.

"Either John checks on Emily or I will." I said. "That is, if she's even _here_."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes at me. I could tell he was pissed at me.

I tried my hardest to repress the smile that wanted to slide on my face.

"Dr. Morgan," Mycroft said, turning to face him. "I'm afraid there's no need for you after all. I'm terribly sorry to have wasted your time."

"It's quite alright." Dr. Morgan said. "I'll talk to you later Mr. Holmes."

Then, Dr. Morgan began to leave.

"John," Mycroft said with a touch of annoyance, looking at him. "Grab the medical bag on the coffee table, and go upstairs."

John looked at me.

I gave him a nod.

John looked back at Mycroft and gave him a nod. Then he grabbed the medical bag, and headed toward the stairs.

"Third door on the right." Mycroft said to him.

John gave him another nod and headed upstairs.

As soon as John was gone, Mycroft glared at me.

"Happy now?" Mycroft asked sarcastically.

"Very." I said giving him a smile of victory.

"Really, Sherlock, if you wanted John to be Emily's doctor, all you had to do was ask." He said, as I took my coat off and tossed it on the couch. Followed by my scarf.

"We both know what you think of John." I said.

"You mean how I think he makes you _less_ irritating and is actually a good influence on you, then yes. We both know how I view John." Mycroft said.

"Which is why I know you really _didn't_ want Dr. Morgan to attend to Emily. You only invited him here because you knew I wouldn't want someone I didn't trust tending to her." I said.

"It worked didn't it?" He asked smiling smugly.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Interesting." Mycroft said. "…..So tell me, how was seeing Miss Adler?"

"I figured you knew." I said.

"Believe it or not, I actually found out today myself." He said.

I scoffed.

"Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?" I asked.

"No." Mycroft said. "But it's the truth."

I deduced him and saw he was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you want Dr. Morgan to attend to Emily?" He asked.

"Because I didn't trust him." I said.

"That's not it." Mycroft said. "He would have been suitable enough for John, but not for her…Why?"

"For your information, he wouldn't have been suitable for John _either_." I said.

"You're deflecting." He said.

"No. I'm just stating facts." I said. "Now be a good _Host_ and get your guest some tea." I sat down on the couch like it was my own. "No milk. Two sugars. Chop chop."

Mycroft glared at me.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_I walked out of the bathroom, after Mycroft insisted that I take care of my wounds first before attending to him, to see he was sitting on the hotel room bed. Waiting patiently._

_"__Ok." I said, gaining his attention. "Let's see your shoulder."_

_I walked over to him and grabbed his arm gently. _

_Mycroft studied me._

_"__You're not a doctor, but you've had medical training." Mycroft said._

_"__Is it that obvious?" I asked._

_"__Why didn't you become a doctor?" He asked. "Why an agent?"_

_I looked at him._

_"__How did you know I was an agent?" I asked._

_"__Like I said, you talk in your sleep." Mycroft said._

_I studied him for a moment. Then I said:_

_"__That's a bit personal, don't you think?"_

_"__I like to get to know my rescuers." He said with a slight smile._

_"__Why? Do you get kidnapped often?" I asked._

_"__No." Mycroft said. "First time, actually."_

_"__Welcome to the club." I said. "Though, I would advise you not to make it a habit."_

_Mycroft smiled a little more._

_"__Ok, I'm going to pop this back in." I said. "You ready?"_

_"__Go for it." He said._

_"__On three." I said. "One, two, three."_

_Then, I reset his shoulder._

There was a light knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I said from my place on the bed.

The door opened and in walked John.

"John." I said surprised. "Hi."

"Hello, Emily." John said, smiling softly at me as he closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm apparently going to be your doctor." He said, holding up the medical bag.

"Oh." I said.

John walked over to me and sat the medical bag on the bed.

"Let's take a look, shall we?" John suggested.

I lowered my shirt enough for him to see the patched up bullet wound.

It was silent as John peeled the bandage back and examined it.

"John," I began.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What for?" John asked confused, taking the whole bandage off.

"For not telling you or Sherlock about my true occupation." I said. "And that my deducing friend is Mycroft."

John smiled a little at me.

"I completely understand why you would want to keep it a secret." He said. "Being friends with someone like Sherlock, or Mycroft especially, can be….._tiring_. And they can be know it all arse's."

I laughed a little.

"Plus, if being an agent is anything like the movies, keeping that a secret is even more understandable." John said.

"Thanks." I said. "How is it, Doctor?"

John smiled.

"It looks good, actually." He said. "I'm just going to redress it."

I nodded, as he opened the medical bag to get what he needed.

When John was redressing the wound, he said:

"Sherlock's downstairs."

"He is?" I asked.

"Yes." John said. "…He won't admit it, but….I think he was concerned about you."

"He was?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." He said nodding.

Hearing that, made me feel a little warm inside.

"Done." John said. "Now, as your doctor, I suggest you don't move it too much for the next couple of weeks."

I nodded covering it up.

"As your friend," He began. "I'm glad you're alright."

I smiled a little.

"Also," John said. "I may be forgiving, but Sherlock may not be…Especially with you being friends with Mycroft."

"Yeah," I said nodding. "I had a feeling."

John gave me a soft smile and squeezed the shoulder that wasn't injured.

"I'll go tell Mycroft you're going to be fine." He said. "And since I'm sure you've had a long day, I suggest you stay here. Get some rest."

"Ok." I said.

John squeezed my shoulder again. Then he grabbed the medical bag and left.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

I was enjoying my tea on the couch, while Mycroft sipped his tea in his chair across from me.

Ever since I told him to get tea, we've been sitting in silence staring at each other. The exception being when the tea arrived.

Mycroft was trying to deduce out of me what I wasn't saying. Basically, why it mattered that Emily's deducing friend was him, and why I wouldn't allow anyone to be Emily's doctor except John. The exception being if John wasn't available.

Besides the obvious fact that Mycroft would try to get her to spy on my life, despite him not doing so yet, and the fact that I trust John's medical skills over anyone else's any day, I knew he wouldn't figure it out.

How can he? Especially when I couldn't even make sense of it myself.

I was going to have to examine it later.

But for now, staring down Mycroft would have to do.

This went on for a couple more minutes as I heard John's familiar footsteps come down the stairs and stopping as soon as he saw us.

"How is she?" Mycroft asked, breaking the silence.

"She's, um," I heard John begin, obviously confused about what was going on between us. "Fine. She's fine. But she should take it easy with her shoulder for the next couple of weeks."

"Noted." Mycroft said.

It was silent.

"Right." I heard John say. "And what exactly is going on here? Why the staring contest?"

"Oh, you know John," I said. "Mycroft is just trying to make sense of something that isn't there."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes, as I sat my tea cup down on the coffee table that separated us.

"Well, this has been _fun_." I said sarcastically. "But if we're done here, I would like to go up and speak with Emily."

I then got up and headed toward the stairs.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

I knocked on the door quickly before opening the bedroom door that Mycroft had told John to go to and instantly saw Emily sitting on the bed.

Upon seeing her, I felt a sense of relief rush through me. The same kind of relief I had when I got rid of the bomb vest that was on John.

Yet somehow, this relief was _different_.

"Sherlock," Emily said, before I could figure out why it was different.

"Emily." I said in greeting.

As I walked more into the room, I deduced she knew I knew about her true identity.

"Look," She began. "About Mycroft-"

"Yes, why don't you tell me why you didn't tell me about my brother being your deducing friend _and_ boss?" I asked, a bit of bite in my words.

"Because I knew you would react this way." Emily said.

"How would you-" I began.

"Because when it comes to knowing if I'm _friends_ with a Holmes, or _met_ a Holmes, apparently it's a _bit not good_, and they start to play _tug-a-war_ with you." She snapped at me. "And don't say that's not true because it's happened to John on more than one occasion and you know it."

I stared at her thoughtfully.

"Are you talking about me and my brother or our enemies?" I asked.

"Both." Emily said. "But for this particular thing, you and Mycroft."

I looked away from her.

I knew she was right. Most of the time Mycroft started it, but still, she was right. We always try to get the people who were our mutual acquaintances to choose between us.

John was the only one to choose me.

And I was sure Emily would choose Mycroft. Given the fact they have been friends for years.

"By you not telling me otherwise, I'm going to assume I'm right." I heard Emily say.

"You still should have told me." I said, looking at her once again.

"But you understand why I didn't, right?" Emily asked.

"…..Yes." I said. "I understand."

It was silent for a minute.

"So, I'll see you at the flat tomorrow?" I asked.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Well, since you won't be of much use to Mycroft for a couple weeks," I began.

"You want me to go visit you?" Emily asked.

"Why not?" I asked shrugging. "It's not like you'll have anything better to do. And John will be at work. With no cases, I'll be more bored than you will be….Might as well be bored together."

"This isn't-" She began.

"No this is not some play to have you choose between me and Mycroft." I said. "My invitation is with no strings attached. Like always."

"…I'll think about it." Emily said.

"You do that." I said. "Good day, Emily."

I then headed toward the door.

"Good day, Sherlock." I heard Emily say.

I smiled a little, and left.


	19. 19: It's Irritating You A Little

A/N: BarbiAnz17: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(The Next Day, 221b Baker Street)

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

"Yoo hoo!" I heard Mrs. Hudson say with a knock on the open door. "I brought you some biscuits."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." I heard John say from the table in the kitchen.

A couple seconds went by in silence, then I heard Mrs. Hudson ask in what she thought was a whisper:

"What's he thinking about?"

"….I don't know." I heard John say.

I was pacing back and forth in the living room.

I was trying to figure out why things seemed to be different with Emily. From the different relief I felt seeing she was ok, to why it mattered so much more now that Emily was Mycroft's friend, and why I was irritated with knowing this.

I have been debating this ever since last night when John and I got home.

It wasn't because I knew Mycroft would probably ask her to spy on me in the future. I already ran that possibility in my head, and already knew Emily wouldn't go for it. Especially after our conversation last night.

On top of this, I was also trying to make sense of a foreign thing that made itself known with the knowledge that Emily could be coming by today.

I couldn't figure it out.

It was the reason why I was currently still in my pajamas and robe.

It was annoying.

"SHERLOCK!" I heard John shout at me.

I stopped pacing, as I was brought out of my thoughts, and looked at John.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to hide the irritation I was feeling.

"I'm going to work." John said, as I realized Mrs. Hudson had left.

"Fine." I said. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I just thought I would let you know." He said. "In case you don't know where I am later."

"Don't be ridiculous John." I said dismissively, going back to my pacing.

I heard John sigh, then say:

"Alright then…by the way, I noticed your wardrobe was decorating your room, so I picked something for you to wear."

I stopped pacing once again and looked at him confused.

"It seemed like you were having trouble deciding what to wear today." John explained himself. "Thought I would make it easier."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"…Right." He said.

John then began to walk away.

"….You talked to Mycroft today." I said, my eyes widening. "A couple minutes ago, to be exact."

John stopped walking.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

John turned around to face me.

"If you really want to know," John began. "He told me Emily may be coming by. That's all."

I studied John.

"Is that why you picked out an outfit for me?" I asked.

John nodded.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

John sighed.

"Like I said," He began. "It looked like you needed help."

I stared at him confused.

"See you later." John said.

Then John turned around and left the flat.

I thought about what he said for a couple of seconds, then I walked in the direction of my bedroom to see what John picked out for me to wear.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Mycroft's House)

(Emily's P.O.V.)

_It was quiet as we ate._

_I had gone to a local store and grabbed pre-made sandwiches for us both._

_When I handed Mycroft his sandwich, he wrinkled his nose in distaste. But he ended up taking it with his un-slung hand._

_And I ended up opening it for him, because he tried to open it one handed unsuccessfully._

_It wasn't until I was halfway done my sandwich did I break the silence._

_"__How did you know?" I asked._

_"__Know what?" Mycroft asked, looking at me._

_"__I don't talk in my sleep." I said. _

_"__Everyone talks in their sleep at one point or another." He said._

_"__I didn't talk in my sleep." I said. _

_"__How would you know?" Mycroft asked._

_"__How did you know about the rouge rescue mission, that I wasn't a doctor, and that I'm an agent?" I asked._

_"__The same reason how I know you're an only child." He said._

_I stared at him shocked._

_"__You're originally from a town outside of London." Mycroft continued. "Your mother raised you, but your father wasn't in the picture. You had a normal upbringing, and are very close to your cousin. You love books, and passed college with A's crossing the board. In the field of Medicine. Which explains your medical training. You wanted to become a doctor, but decided not to." Then, he smiled a little. "Realizing it wasn't for you."_

_"__How the hell do you know that?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing._

_"__I simply observe." He said smugly._

_"__Bullshit." I said. "There`s no way you could possibly know that about me by simply observing."_

_Mycroft's smile got bigger._

_"__What I do, is called Deducing." Mycroft said. "And by deducing, I can read any person's life history in a second."_

_"__No." I said shaking my head. Not believing him. "You must have looked me up somehow."_

_"__Where would I have the time?" He asked, amused._

_"…__.Alright." I said. "Let's try this then. What have I done before meeting you?"_

_"__Besides getting bested by Moran hitting you over the head?" Mycroft asked. "You searched the license plate of the van, which led you to a house in the city. Getting no answers there, you went to the dealer ship where the van was purchased over a week ago and asked for the description of the buyer, which the sales clerk told you willingly. And when he did, you knew instantly who had taken me and where to go because you've been there once before. Going even farther back, you were at New Scotland Yard where you met a Detective Inspector, that you're still pretty upset with, for whatever reason."_

_I stared at him._

_"__Did I miss anything?" He asked, a glint of glee in his eye._

_"…__.How….How did…How?" I asked, amazed and confused._

_"__I told you." Mycroft said, proudly. "I observe."_

_"__Get inside people's heads is more like it." I said._

_Mycroft chuckled._

_"__Since you know all that about me," I began. "Tell me about you."_

_Mycroft sighed._

_"__There isn't much to tell." He said. "I'm a resident of London, like yourself. I have a brother. He's borderline irritatingly annoying."_

_I laughed a little._

_"__Where do you work?" I asked._

_"__I'm a manager at a local shop." Mycroft said._

_I nodded._

_"__Now, just out of curiosity," He began. "About your colleagues…Did you mention anything about me to them?"_

_"__No." I said._

_"__Why?" Mycroft asked._

_"__I was shooed away." I said, irritated as I remembered. "Plus there seemed to be a bigger crisis going on when I saw my boss. I did ask if there was anything I could do, but he told me to stay out of the way."_

_"__And so you decided since they didn't want you, you would spend your time trying to find me." He concluded._

_"__Yep." I said nodding._

_"__Your boss shouldn't have sent you away." Mycroft said, sounding angry._

_"__It's alright." I said dismissing it._

_"__No, it's not." He said, sounding even angrier. "Agents aren't paid to sit on their behinds and suck their thumbs! They're paid to help and do their job! Especially a capable agent like yourself! I don't care how many years they've been an agent! You shouldn't have been sent away!"_

_I stared at Mycroft shocked._

_"…__..Thank you?" I said, confused. "But there really isn't anything you can do about it. There's nothing I can do about it either."_

_"__You could always go to their boss and complain." Mycroft said, still sounding angry. "I'm sure he will listen to you."_

_I laughed a little._

_"__I tried." I said. "Multiple times, in fact. Instead, security guards keep ushering me out whenever I request, or get close, to seeing him. The reason being he was too busy to deal with me right now."_

_Mycroft stared at me as if he just realized something._

_"__So, basically, it's pointless and it's not going to change." I said._

I opened the door to the bedroom and walked into the hallway. Closing the door behind me.

I then headed toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice ask behind me.

I stopped walking and turned around to face Mycroft.

"I was going to go for a stroll." I said. "Would you care to join me?"

"If you're going to go see Sherlock, you don't have to hide it from me." Mycroft said.

"So you don't care?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Before you cared very much about me meeting Sherlock." I said. "But now…..what changed?"

"Now he's met you." Mycroft said. "He's accepted you, along with the fact that we're friends."

"…I don't think I believe you." I said slowly.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow from amusement.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"On your way over there, do make sure you don't get spotted." He said. "I was able to delete the footage of you showing up at the crime scene where Detective Inspector Lestrade found you. But I did make a copy for your amusement. I also deleted your description from the case, and dropped the BOLO that was out on you."

"Thank you." I said appreciatively.

He gave me a nod before saying:

"Now, go see Sherlock."

Mycroft then walked away.

I stared at his retreating figure. Getting the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling me.

Shaking it off, I continued my path to the stairs.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(221b Baker Street)

I walked into the opened door to Sherlock and John's flat to see Sherlock was sitting in his chair, eyes closed, and tapping his fingers on the arm in what seemed to be an irritating manor.

He was wearing a purple button up shirt with black trousers.

"Sherlock," I said.

His fingers stopped. Straightening out and hovering for a few seconds, before resuming their tapping.

"Bored." Sherlock said.

"I see." I said, walking more into the room.

"You can sit in John's chair." He said. "He won't mind."

I nodded slowly, despite the fact he couldn't see me, and sat down in John's chair.

"How's your shoulder?" Sherlock asked.

"It's fine." I said.

"It's irritating you a little." He said. "But it's tolerable."

Right. Holmes. I thought, looking around the flat. Can't hide anything from them.

"There's always exceptions." I heard Sherlock say.

I looked at Sherlock to see his eyes were open now and he was looking right at me.

"But, usually, no, you can't." Sherlock said with a slight grin.

I couldn't help but smile a little back at him.

And when I did, Sherlock's fingers stopped tapping and curled into a fist.

"So," He began. "How did you and Mycroft meet?"

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Mycroft won't tell me." Sherlock said, sounding irritated.

"Then I guess it's going to remain a mystery." I said.

"We'll see." He said, sitting up straighter in the chair and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Putting his hands up just under his bottom lip as if he was about to pray. "Is it true you hated him? Can't say I'm surprised. A lot of people hate him."

_It was silent for a couple minutes._

_"__Do you really hate this guy?" Mycroft asked. "Their boss?"_

_"__Kind of." I said honestly. "Sometimes I just want to meet him so I can punch him in the face…Because I feel like he deserves it…But I know if I were given the chance I wouldn't because I want to keep my job."_

_"__I'm sure he would make an exception." He said. "You do make a compelling case."_

_I smiled._

_"__I highly doubt he would grant me permission to punch him." I said. "I actually think I would be thrown in jail if I did that."_

_Mycroft's lips twitched and threatened to form a smile._

"Can't deny that." I said. "Though I think people _fear _him more than _hate _him."

"You didn't." Sherlock said. "And you still don't….I can see why he picked you with that reason alone."

I stared into Sherlock's eyes and noticed he was staring back into mine. His gaze intense.

"You didn't know who he was when you met him." He said softly, sliding impossibly closer to the edge of his seat. Not taking his eyes away from mine once. "Just like when you met me. Except I was honest with who I was, he wasn't. At least at first."

I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face then.

Seeing Sherlock deducing someone, even if it was me, amused me. Just like when I witnessed Mycroft doing it.

I slid to the edge of my own seat and copied his pose. Earning a slight confused, yet curious, look from him.

"Purple looks good on you." I said suddenly.

I wasn't sure where that came from. I didn't even know I said it until I saw Sherlock blink fast a couple times. Clearly not expecting me to say that either.

He searched my face. Clearly trying to find traces of a lie.

"…Thank you." Sherlock said with slight surprise. "Isn't your favorite color sunshine yellow?"

"….Yes." I said, feeling my face heat up, but not breaking the eye contact. "But you do look good in purple."

It was silent then, as we both stared at each other.

SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW

(Sherlock's P.O.V.)

Emily and I continued to stare at each other.

As we did, I could feel my heart beating faster than it's usual beat.

Interesting.

What was it about Emily that made this happen? She wasn't exactly anyone special. Why was this happening?

I had thought with her being here I would finally get the answers I've been searching for.

Instead, I get told that I look good in purple. Which for some reason, that itself made another thing come up.

It was warm and a bit _pleasant_. It reminded me of a type of high I got whenever Lestrade gives me a really interesting case once he _finally_ gave up trying to solve it by himself and his idiot staff.

Why did I feel that when she said that?

Why can't I make _any_ sense of this?

"Yoo hoo!" I heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Hudson say, along with a knock on the door.

Upon hearing her voice, Emily broke the eye contact and looked over at her.

Irritation over being interrupted came over me.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said as I looked at her. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Oh, no." Emily said quickly.

I noticed a slight tint of pink cover her cheeks.

"Don't mind me." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile, as she walked into the kitchen. "I just came back to get my tray and tea set."

"Would you like some help?" Emily asked.

"Emily that won't be necessary." I said, part of me not wanting her to go. "Mrs. Hudson does this all the time."

"That's right dear." Mrs. Hudson said. "Every day."

"I don't mind." Emily said, getting up.

I had to literally stop myself from reaching out and grabbing her arm to keep her from walking over to Mrs. Hudson to help.

"What the _hell_ is happening?!" I snapped at myself in a whispered hissed.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Mrs. Hudson said, gratefully. "Maybe Sherlock should take some lessons from you."

I gave her a sarcastic tightly lipped smile, as her and Emily took what Mrs. Hudson came here for and left the flat to go down the stairs.

"What has gotten _over_ me?!" I snapped to myself as soon as they were gone.

I stood up and began to pace.

This was _nothing_ like Irene Adler. In fact, Irene Adler and Emily Grant weren't even the same in _anything_.

Then what was it?! Why was this happening?!

I could blame Mycroft and go back to it another day, but even I knew that it wasn't his fault.

For once.

There has to be another explanation. One that made sense. One that was rashional.

So, why couldn't I come up with any?

I groaned in irritation, and stomped my foot down on the floor.

Whatever it was, it wasn't foreign. I have experienced this before. I just couldn't pin point as to when, how, and why.

And it was frustrating me to the point where I wanted to pull my own hair out.

I sighed a long sigh.

I was going to have to go into my mind palace to find the answer.

Just then, Emily re-entered the flat. Giving me a small smile.

Later, I thought. I'll look later.


End file.
